Siriusly James
by Moonlight-dancer-08
Summary: What happens when you mix 4 teen guys and 4 teen girls in the same house, in the same year, you get TROUBLE, CONFUSION, PRANKS, AND A BUNCH OF SLYTHERINS WEARING PINK! But if you really wanna find what happens next, Read and Review! NO SLASH! OR VOLDY!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:Everything you recognize is not ours, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't recognize is ours, including the many plots!**

**A/N:We have had a great time writing this story and we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it for you. Some characters such as Anne, Belle, and Madison, do not have real descriptions in the story, so I have taken the liberty of just describing them really fast and get on with the story!! Don't forget to R&R!!!**

**Madison Fawcett:Golden blonde mid-shoulder-length hair, bright blue eyes, tanned/paled complexion, 5' 6" in height.**

**Belle Perkins:Dark brown waist-length hair loose spiral-curls on each side of her head, chocolatte brown eyes, tanned complexion, 5' 8" in height.**

**Anne Patil:Light brown shoulder-lenght hair, hazel-green eyes, pale complexion, 5' 1" in height.**

* * *

**Siriusly, James**

****

**Prologue**

A girl with long blonde hair stood in King's Cross station accompanied by her 13 year old younger brother and her parents.

"Now promise me Madison, that this year you won't hex Severous' robes to be too big or too small like last year," her mother rambled while brushing through her daughters hair, and straighting out her shirt.

"If he keeps his hands off me!" the girl sighed, "Mom, stop, I look fine." she said grabbing her mother's hands.

She lowered her hands frowning, "Well, me and your father have to go, write us when you get a chance," she smiled, "I can't believe it' your last year." her mother sighed.

Madison smiled, "Thank goodness, maybe I'll never Snape again," she laughed "or Black, he is so annoying, and childish." she sighed.

"Goodbye dear," her mother sighed sadly, she turned away and walked to her son, and began straightening his clothes. Her father strode over to her next after saying goodbye to her brother Alex.

"Please keep an open mind about Severous this year, he's changed." her father said gruffly.

"Really, has he become more evil since last year?" she asked thoughtfully, "Cause I bet he hasn't learned any manners." she said dully.

Her fathers face hardened, "Don't get that attitude Madison." Madison glared and turned away without a word.

"Come on dear, let's go" and with that he walked out of the building, Madison's mother did the same.

"Come on Alex, let's go," she called to her brother as she began pushing her trolly. Minutes later they were standing near the barrier between 9 and 10; Madison began pushing her trolly at the barrier, but so did her brother.

"Fine, you go first," he smirked.

"No, no, ladies first, I insist," she laughed.

He glared at her, "I am not a girl." he hissed.

"Really, you sure as heck could have fooled me." she sighed. Madison looked at the barrier then at Alex, she sighed then casually walked into it, she closed her eyes as she casually went through, WHAM!!! She felt herself run into someone. She looked at the ground and saw the person begining to stand up, she quickly walked to them and pulled them to their feet.

"I am so, so sorry," she said to the young mad, while dusting off his shoulders, she noticed something familiar about him and looked into his face to see Remus Lupin grinning happily at her. (A/N:I don't think that he really needs to be described.) "Oh! Remus, hi, how are you?" she smiled happily back.

"Great, you?" he said watching her stoop down and pick up his book he had dropped, she looked at it and read the title, "Living With Werewolves", she handed him the book back, he looked quietly at the book "Thanks."

"Okay I guess," she sighed after handing him the book back, ", Werewolves, interesting subject." she said interestedly, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they are." he smiled at her. "Hey, you've grown taller!" he commented, looking her up and down, trying to change the subject. She grinned, "By the way, I saw Sirius and... he's looking for you." Remus smirked.

Madison rolled her eyes, "You'd think he'd get tired of rejection," she sighed, "well I'm gonna go find a compartment, you wanna come?" she asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, I'm waiting for Peter." he said borredly.

"Right, then, I'll see you later." She smiled as she hugged him. Remus smiled and went pink. "What? Are you embarrassed about huggs?" she asked noticing the color of his cheeks.

"No, I'm afraid of the look Sirius just gave me." Remus commented. Madison snapped around to see Siruis striding their way.

She smiled politly at him then pushed her trolly off into the croud and disappeared from his sight. She dragged her trunk onto the train and began looking in compartments for Lily Evans,(A/N:No need for description either, really) her best friend, when she found the compartment, she opened the door wide and smiled broadly at her friend who smiled back.

"Hey Maddy, good Holidays?" Lily smiled helping her friend with her trunk.

"Better than last years, Snape wasn't their," Madison sighed. "So who made Head Boy?" she asked, catching a glance at Lily's Head Girl badge, and changing the subject.

Lily sighed, "I don't know, but I've gotta go to the meeting and I'll find out there." she replied.

Madison walked to the window and peired out; she saw a tall dark messy haired boy walk over next to Remus and Sirius.

"Potter is here" Madison smirked to Lily, "think he made Head Boy?" she asked, turning to Lily.

"I hope not," Lily replied. Just then Sirius looked at their compartment window as Madison called out to a girl who had just came through the barrier. The girl was tall with long dark hair that hung in loose curls. She looked around and smiled to see Madison, "I'll be there in a minute!" she called. Madison looked around again to find Sirius and James pointing at her and talking quietly.

Madison quickly turned away, she walked to Lily and sat down next to her. Lily checked her watch. "Five minutes," she stated, ",I'm gonna go to the meeting." Lily sighed.

"Good luck, hope it's not Potter!" Madison giggled.

"Great, now you jinxed it, I'll hurt you if it is!" Lily whinned. With that she turned and left the compartment.

A few moments later, the girl Madison had called to walked into the compartment, Belle smiled at Madison.

"Miss. Fawcett, I believe you're in my spot." Belle laughed happily.

"Miss. Perkins, I believe you need to find a new spot, as in, I am sitting in this one." Madison laughed back.

Belle sat down across from Madison, they sat quietly for a moment. "So." Madison sighed breaking the heavy silence.

"Yeah." Belle said knodding; both of them were starring off into space.

Madison stood up and walked to the window again, only to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter still on the platform. "You three better get in here, there's three minutes left till we leave!" she called, Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Worried I'm gonna get left behind?" he asked, Madison rolled her eyes and shut the window. Sirius looked at Remus "You know, I haven't done anything this year so far, and she already hates me! Why?" he threw his arms up in frustration.

Remus sighed and patted him on the back, "because you're always making a fool of yourself."

Sirius shrugged, "Comm'on let's go find a compartment." and with that the boys dragged their trunks onto the train. they were going down the corridor looking for and empty compartment when Remus stopped and looked into one, finding Madison and Belle talking quietly. Remus opened it slightly, and listened intently.

"I am so tired of it, he's always asking me out, and he is so immature" there was a pause, Remus began to close the door, as Sirius' mouth dropped open, "him, Potter, and Remus. Remus isn't as bad, but I'm still not sure I'd trust him with something special." Madison's voice continued, Remus' mouth finally dropped too, he opened the door completly, but quietly, he stood behind Madison, who had been pacing; "and I don't think very much of Peter either although we've hardly talked." she sighed. Belle snickered and knodded behind Madison. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around.

"Oh, you're there!" she said nervously, going pink, she began to fiddle with her fingers.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Mmm, hummm." he sighed, Madison smiled apolageticly. Remus smiled, "First, you knock me over, then make Sirius jealous of me, then say you don't trust me, I am really feeling loved." he sobbed fakily and whiped away a fake tear, then laughed.

Madison hugged him and welcomed him into the compartment, then turned to Sirius, "Hullo, Black." she said uncertainly shaking his hand, he sighed and simply replied, "Hey Madison." He looked away for a breef moment.

"Soooo... Black I see you've found your new girl for this year!" a cold voice behind Sirius came, he let go of Madison's hand and spun around, to see Lucious Malfoy standing just inside the compartment door.

"Hullo Lucie, didn't take you medication today?" Sirius asked cockily glaring at Malfoy who glared and chose not to answer.

Malfoy looked from Sirius to Madison, "Hmmm... well hoping to have Fawcett here by the end of the month," he hissed. Madison glared and reached into her pocket for her wand, Sirius did the same. "Well it shouldn't be too hard Black, out of all the Fawcett's, she's the easy one." Sirius made a violent move at Malfoy but Remus held him back.

Madison went red, "How would you know Malfoy, the closest you've ever been was asking me to marry you when we were 5 up until 12." Madison smirked.

Malfoy's smirk vanished, "wench!" he muttered. Madison hexed the door behind him, it wouldn't open. And Sirius and Madison began hexing him merclissly. After a few minutes, Belle went to the door and again opened it, Madison did one more hex and blasted Malfoy out of the compartment, he had a bloody nose, and a black eye. "And you stay out you evil, little bas-"she began but Belle covered her mouth and finished lamely with "creep." she pulled Madison onto a seat, she angrily tossed her hair, Sirius would have smiled if he hadn't been so furious. the train began to move.

"Well this is a great way to start the year off." Remus said sarcasticly.

"James and Lily should be back soon." Peter commented quietly, "Maybe we should find another compartment." he suggested.

Remus knodded in agreement, so Remus and Sirius stood up, Peter behind them, and walked to the door. "Seeya!" they called and left.

Madison sat muttering things under her breath, while Belle pulled out a book and began to read. This continued for about 10 minutes till Lily walked in furious. "Madison you jinxed it, James it Head Boy, wonderful, just wonderful!" sheranted as she sat down angrilly. For a few minutes they glared at each other.

"Well I'm not in a great mood either!" Madison said in a threatning tone. Belle looked up and explained to Lily what happened, she became even more infuriated.

"You easy?! Ha!" she shouted standing up and began pacing. Just then Sirius and James walked in followed closely by Remus and Peter. Lily rolled her eyes and sat beside Madison.

"Hullo ladies," James piped happily, "how's it goin'?"

Belle smiled, "It could be better," she sighed. Each girl knodded, Lily crossed her arms.

"Congrats on making Head Boy." Madison smiled politlely; Lily shot her a death glare as James smiled broadly.

"Thanks." he said back as Madison stood up and shook his hand.

"Well I think I'm gonna go find Anne." Madison sighed, "anyone wanna come?" she looked around at everyone.

"I will!" Sirius spoke up. Madison sighed and looked pleadingly around the room, Lily smirked evily.

"Alright, let's go then" Madison said grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him out of the compartment, she shut the door and began walking when she was stopped abruptly, she turned to see Sirius smiling, she looked down at her hand and found it was still clutching Sirius' hand. "Comm'on let's go," she said sgain, but slower and nicer as she let go of his hand; but his smile remained.

Compartment

"So how were your holidays" Remus asked Belle, breaking the silence that followed Madison and Sirius' exit.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." she giggled, "you?"

"Same here." he sighed wearily, everyone sat quiet again for a while. James tried hard not to run his hands through his hair.

Soon Madison, Sirius, and Anne were back; Madison was actually laughing with Sirius for once and they seemed to be in a good mood. They came into the compartment and sat down, and happily began to talk about end of the year graduation, and what they were going to do after school.

"Graduation party at my house," Sirius laughed, "except Evans, cause my family's too good for her." he said sarcastically, but with a hit of hate in his voice.

"I'm better than you and your entire family." she said her voice rising, she wasn't taking the hint of sarcasam in his voice.

"Excuse me, but no one is better than me, even a muggle-born." he said cockily.

"Um, no, I am so much better than any pure-blood-inbred-freak like you!" she snapped, now standing. She finally noticed how much taller he was than her.

"I don't need this from you, I was being sarcastic, but-" he paused, "you know what, forget it, cause I don't need this," he walked out of the compartment slamming the door behind him, the glass shattered, making everyone jump. Lily sat down again crossing her arms and legs. Everyone starred blankly at her.

"Well, I see this is going to be a pleasent rise to school, I just can't wait till the carrige ride there." Belle said sarcastically, looking out the window.

"Great, don't remind me." Lily stood up and walked out of the open compartment door, stepping on the glass, Madison pulled out her wand and repaired the glass.

"Tisk, tisk," Madison sighed, and smiled to herself and Belle, "Sometimes Lily can be quite the little Hot Head. We all can, but she's just a fire, and ready to burn anyone at any given moment." Madison looked at Belle who nodded in agreement.

"And this is coming from her best friends." laughed James, even though he was slightly angry.

"She does have a point though." Belle sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm...going to go look for Sirius," James said slowly, "Remus, wanna come with?" The two stood beside one another.

"Sure, but can we stop by the snack trolly, I want and need some chocolatte." he piped up excitedly. James laughed as he rolled his eyes. With that, James, Remus, accompanied by a very quiet Peter, left the compartmemt.

Madison, Belle, and Anne quietly talked to each other for at least a half hour, until Lily entered the compartment once more. She looked calmer than before; Madison looked at her, the ncontinued with their conversation. Lily sat down, "Madison, I'm sorry, I really am," Lily looked at madison pleadingly.

"Well, you know Lils, it really did hurt, even though you were only directing your comment towards Black, but it also came to me, seeing as I am also a pureblood." A noise came from outside of the compartment, no one paid attention. Madison scowled, Lily looked down at her feet, "But since you are my best friend, and Black was acting like a royal ass like always, I guess I can forgive you." Madison laughed, Lily looked up and smild, the two embrased in a friendly hug. Suddenly the compartment door was thrown open to reveal Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

"I knew it, I knew you would take her side!" Sirius roared.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do, she apologized, and she's my best friend!" She screamed back, "What, am I supposed to be mad at her forever?! What if Potter had said it instead, would you have forgiven him, or taken sides with another?" she yelled/

"Of course I would have forgiven him!" Sirius yelled in return, his face getting red with anger.

"Then why the hell are you screaming at me for?" He stood there speachless, she began to push him out of the compartment, "Just-just get out!" she shut the door tight-shut, "Stupid, freakin' loser!" Madison shouted.

"Well it's just how he is Maddy, I'm bored, hows about we go find Snivellous, I really want to welcome him back." Anne said evilly popping her knuckles.

"You can, I have to patrol the train soon, but I don't wanna hang around stupid ugly Potter." Lily stuck out her tounge as if she ate a bad-tasting Bertie's Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"No thanks, I'd rather not see Snape, thank you." Madison closed her eyes tiredly.

"And I don't want to go anywhere right now, maybe later." Belle sighed.

After they arrived at school, all the 2nd-7th years entered carriges, Lily and James sat in the lonely Head Boy and Girl one, and later filed in the Great Hall, the sorting was boring and yet slightly fasinating, Dumbledore's "Welcome" speech, and the feast began. The Marauders took liberty of throwing bread crumbs, peas, and other small items of food at each other, and Lily, Madison, Belle, and Anne. The girls hesitated before throwing food, just to make sure as to not get caught by the professors. James threw a large peice of bread at Lily which caught her between the eyes, she scowled at him, he smiled and stuck out his tounge.

"Mr. Potter!" Proffessor McGonagall's voice yelled behind him, she pursed her lips and looked very angry, he turned around slowly, and saw her put her hand on her hips, "What is Merlin's name are you doing boy?" it was now that James and everyone noticed that is was dead silent and everyone was staring at him. "Throwing food? You along with Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Pettigrew; you Head Boy, of all people, I would have defenatly expected so much better!" he looked down at his feet, "This is a warning Mr. Potter, but if I catch it happening again, the concequences will be great, I will asure you of that!" she snapped and turned on her heal gracefully and walked towards the staff table.

Soon after everyone was done eating, Lily and James led the Gryffindors to their common room, and everyone, being tired, went to bed with very few words said after.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Yes, hopefully you liked it, it took me and Kassie quite a long time to write it, and for me...to type it. It was fun to write this part of the story, especially since we started the story with Siruis being bad at Lily in the beginning, and without a reason why, and so it came to our minds that we should write a reason why they were mad, but it was too late to put it in the actual story, so we of course made the prolouge. Don't forget to R & R!!!!!!)**


	2. The Marauder Map

**A/N: Well hope you liked first chappy, I have been so tired and busy with homework and flag team that I really have no time any more, Kassie feels just about the same way, I really need more reviews, how about at least 20 reviews for this chappy, :P just joking, I don't need that many, even though it would be nice. Sorry for the mistakes for last chappy, if you found any, and for this chappy, if you find any. Don't forget to R & R!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize, but everything you don't recognize is ours, so ha, you can't sue us!!**

**Chapter 2------The Marauder Map**

* * *

"Okay, no ones there, I'm safe...for now." thought Sirius, watching the Marauder Map as he walked down the corridor heading for the Great Hall. "Oh crap!!!" 'thump' he hit the floor and so did the person her walked into, the person he of course hadn't seen coming. He looked around to see who he'd run into, and to hi surprise and displeasure, he saw a pretty girl with bright green almond shaped eyes and long, rich red hair that fell to the middle of her back.

Lily looked up, still not noticing the other person, she began to pick up his papers along with hers. "I am really sorry, I didn't-" her words were cut short when she looked at Sirius, "Oh, it's you!"

Sirius looked at her, and a disgusted look swam across his face, "Damn it Evans, watch where the hell your going next time why don't you!"

She raised her nose in the air and replied, "well maybe if you would've paid attention to where you were going, this wouldn't have happened." she collected her books and parchment, standing up and left him on the ground to collect the rest of his stuff all by his lonesome.

She turned and walked away, her long red hair swinging against her back, Sirius scowled and mumbled to himself, "Oh, if James didn't fancy you I'd..." he began to search for the map he had been looking at. Without finding it for about 5 minutes, he saw a piece of parchment that didn't look like one of his or his friends. He unrolled it to find the name Lily Evans written neatly at the top, his mouth fell open in horror, his eyes so side they were sure to have popped out of his head; he stood up, wand in hand only and ran down the hall leaving his stuff behind in disarray. Suddenly he stopped...knowing he forgot his things and ran back.

He thought for a moment or two then ran to the library thinking that James was there, only to find Remus and Peter to be reading Magical Herbs and Fungi. "Where is-is James?" he asked out of breath.

"Dunno-" said Peter with a raised and eyebrow and a quick glance to Remus "you just missed him, he was looking for you, he looked pretty upset."

"Well that might be because he found out Lily has our map." Sirius said with a grim look on his face.

"WHAT?!" said Remus and Peter together.

"Yep, Lily took it, that little thief." Remus looked at Sirius, horror struck.

"Come on, maybe James can get the map back from Lily, but I doubt it." said Remus in a hurried voice trying to put things away.

"Well, if she doesn't, then, she can say hi to Padfoot face to face. But in the end, she won't have a face." Sirius said with a smile. They ran out of the library, leaving Remus a few seconds behind to check out the book.

When they were all finally in the common room, they looked around for James, but the only person there was...Lily. She turned to look at who had just entered the room, she quickly turned back around madder than ever. Peter and Sirius nudged Remus to step forward and talk to her. So he did, "Hullo Lily," he said, feeling kinda foolish.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Hullo Remus." he nodded his head and took a step back, standing beside Sirius. "Pettigrew." she said with a cold greeting voice, he smiled largely, then noticing the coldness in her voice, is ceased to a hurt look.

Sirius crossed his arms, looking around trying to act hot; Remus getting very impatient, slammed his foot on top of Sirius' foot. He unhooked his arms and sighed loudly, Remus put his annoyed, pissy look on his face and stared hard at him. "Okay, fine!"Sirius said with an annoyed voice, "hi" Lily just stared at him with the look of utter hate.

"Yeah, well...What do you want?"Lily crossed her legs and arms. Remus stuttered, thinking on how to put it, until James was coming down the stairs from the boys dorm, he looked slightly depressed. Lily gathered her things and walked past James, up the stairs to her dorm. James looked up at Lily, and ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy, if possible.

"So James, what are we going to do about it?" asked Remus.

"Do about it, I will tell you what we're going to do about it, we're going to do absolutely nothing, because there is nothing we can do!" he said kicking at a chair. "Boy I hate this."

"Then how are we going to get it back?" Sirius was getting very impatient at how James was taking everything, usually he would be coming up with a plot to do anything to get it back.

"There's nothing we can do, so just forget about it." he slumped down into a chair by the slowly burning fire.

"Forget about it, I am not going to forget this Prongs, this will eat at me day and night if we don't get it back this very instant," Sirius began to jump up and down like a three year old whining about wanting to go to a high priced toy store.

"Sirius, what exactly are you talking about, you and I are on the same background right?" Sirius looked clueless, James rolled his eyes, "Quidditch, remember, we can't start training right now, cause the teachers are doing something." Sirius' eyes went really wide.

"Quidditch, at this time, you are thinking about Quidditch!!! I am talking about the map, Lily stole our map you moron!"Sirius was finally throwing his arms up in frustration.

His fists became clenched, his eyes were wide, and his face was as white as a ghost. His legs went limp and he fell, only to catch himself on a chair and table, knocking pieces of parchment and books off. Remus ran and caught James before he fell completely. The two of them sat on the floor, James pulled his legs close to him and put his head on his knees, his knuckles white.

"So James, any ideas?" said Remus, getting up behind him. James turned around and began to get somewhat angry.

"Damn it Moony!" shouted James in a high voice, "I have no idea how to take it from her, especially since..." his voice went quieter, but still high and squeaky, "since I adore the girl. How do you expect me to just take it?"

"Rip it out of her hand, take her whole hand if you have to! We can't let her find out how it works, especially since it is still in visualization!" yelled Sirius. He slumped into a chair beside the fire. Remus held out a hand to James and helped him up. James put an arm on Remus' shoulder, and just sighed.

They heard quiet footsteps coming down the girls' staircase. All heads turned to see who it was. It was Lily, a very familiar looking piece of parchment in her hands out stretched. She looked up, a smug grin on her face. She looked directly at Sirius, an evil twinkle filled her eyes.

"You know Sirius, after that little mishap in the corridor earlier, I've been thinking... You're even worse of a person than I thought. Screaming at me for your lack of attention, and knocking the both of us down. And then putting a few of your papers into my stash, you know, this one," she held it up, it had all of their names in the Gryffindor common room. "You are sick, all of you! Sick, disgusting, pervs, spying on people like this!"

"Yeah well who cares, it's mine and I want it back!" he said jumping forward reaching for it, but she pulled it back in time.

"I'll give it to you, for a price." She had a cunning look on her face.

"Evans don't even think about it, we can work this out, just give it here!" James was getting sick and tired of waiting.

"Potter, don't you even dare try and sweet talk me, I know your game." she began to look bored.

"Don't make me hex you Evans," he cocked and eyebrow, his hand in his pocket on his wand. "Remember, just because we are in the same house and same year doesn't mean I won't hex you."

"You know you won't hex me, you've asked me out five times this year, and it's only been like, what, two weeks of school? You fancy me too much." Lily said with an evil grin. "Besides, Head Boy isn't aloud to hex Head Girl."

"Well maybe he does like you, but I don't and you know I'm not afraid to hex you myself." said Sirius. While the others were arguing, Remus nudged Peter in the side, indicating him to sneak upon Lily and take the map.

"Ohh, right...ouch! Stop kicking me Moony."

"Then be quiet!" Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright." Said Peter, as he began to edge around the room, Remus watched him intently, hoping he won't get caught.

"Lily I swear I'll hex you if you don't hand it over, right NOW!" Sirius said in a threatening voice. There was a moments silence in which only James shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, everybody, wait!" said Remus, noticing Sirius' hand slide into his pocket. "Okay, we didn't even hear what the price would be."

"Lupin, what are you talking about?" Sirius was angry.

"Well let's see what Lily wants first." said Lupin. James and Sirius looked as if they wanted to argue, but saw Peter slowly edging towards Lily and caught on. "Go on Lily, what would you like...a kiss, sure, I'll give you a kiss...for the map." he said sarcastically, taking a step toward her encouraging the others to do the same. James and Sirius started walking toward her with evil grins.

She blushed furiously as Lupin stepped the closest and was only a few inches away from her face. He began to blush also, "Wow, Remus that is the most interesting color I have seen before on your face...actually that is the only color I have really seen you as." laughed Sirius.

"Shut up!" he yelled turning a bright shade of magenta.

"Oh you know I'm only joking." said Sirius taking a step forward. Sirius reached out a hand and was ready to put it behind her head, and pull her to him. She slapped his hand, and quickly put the map in one of her robe pockets and quickly backed away. "No, don't." she paused, "please."

Just then, James jumped forward and grabbed her arms while Sirius grabbed her legs, and the two of them took her to the floor. "Lupin grab her arms while I tickle her!" called James.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, please don't!" pleaded Lily as James got ready to tickle her.

"Okay, then tell me where the map is,"said James, keeping her pinned to the floor.

"I'm not telling!" she rebelled.

"Okay, I guess I have to tickle you till you tell me then." James said in a glee full voice; he startled tickling and no matter what she did the boys were too strong.

"Peter, get over here and search for the map while James tickles her!" Sirius called.

"Wait no, that'll be my job." said James, "Come tickle her Peter." Just as James was about to reach in the pocket the map was in, they all heard someone gasp at the bottom of the girls' staircase, James looked up to see Madison staring at then all. Lily took her chance, when she noticed the boys' attention weren't on her much anymore, and broke free. She ran to the stairs without a backward glance. "See ya later boys, oh and thanks for the map!" and disappeared.

As much as the boys wished they could be angry at Lily, none of them could seem to find anything to be mad about, even Sirius. "Evans is pretty clever isn't she Prongs" said Sirius with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Tell me about it." Said James as they climbed to their feel, when they were all finally on their feet, they looked from one to the other, then all burst out laughing till they fell to the floor again, eyes watering. They finally stopped laughing got off the floor and walked slowly up to their dorm room. When they got there, Sirius, James, and Remus all got into sleek black shorts letting the rest of their muscular, smooth, toned bodies show. (A/N: Lets just say they are boxers that the boys all favored, and bought.) They turned around to look at Peter who had newly fallen, knocking over a lamp while trying to pull off his shoes. They all smirked and turned back around.

"Peter, who don't you sit down to take off your shoes?" said Lupin lightly.

"Sorry, I just-just oh...I guess I wasn't thinking." said Peter shakily. "Sirius, don't you make a comment!"

Sirius turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Now what made you think I was gonna say somethin'?" he said with a grin. His smile widened as he looked at Peter's outfit, with a glance at James and Lupin and a nod toward Peter, they both turned to look. Peter was wearing a pin striped outfit with little bunny slippers on. They all were grinning now, eyebrows raised.

"What?"he squeaked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing Wormtail."said Sirius as he turned back around, "we just love those sweet little bunny slippers you're wearing." Peter went red.

"My mum thought they were cute, and bought them." he said in an embarrassed tone.

"Right, okay." said James turning around like Sirius. Lupin just smiled and sat down on his bed picking up a book. Suddenly James had an idea. "Hey my fellow Marauders, how about we go downstairs and try and sneak into the girl's dorm and get the map." All three boys looked up in surprise at first, and were all sneaking downstairs.

"Okay," said Lupin, "Now this is gonna be difficult, these stairs have a spell on them, but I don't remember what it does to keep boys out, or how to prevent them from keeping us out." he said curiously, walking over to them.

"Pete, come here" Sirius whispered, "we're gonna toss you up a couple stairs and have you climb the rest, and tell us if the spell hurts, and if it don't, then we'll come too."

"No, let's levitate him up there." said Lupin.

"I'd rather just throw him." said Sirius with a little disappointment in his voice, but settled for levitating him.

"Okay now just stand there Wormtail," said Lupin.

"Wh-what are you gonna d-do?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound scared.

"Don't worry Pete, you're gonna be our test rat, okay?" James paused, "and you have to tell us if the spell or whatever hurts, alright?" asked James with a reassuring smile.

"All-alright I guess." said Peter with a small smile that faded away as Lupin pulled out his wand and started to levitate him up the stairs.

After he was about half way up the stairs, steadily levitated from Remus' wand, who in the process was beginning to become tired and uneasy. "Does it hurt?" Sirius asked in a dark voice.

"No but my face feels really weird." squeaked Peter quietly.

"Okay, well I'm going to slowly bring you down from there." he said in a calm voice. But as he was slightly in sight, they could see as clear as if it were day, and began laughing at the sight of him. His hair had grown longer, and his face looked really girlish, he was wearing blush and bright red lipstick. And Lupin began laughing so hard that he became very tired and wasn't concentrating and the levitating spell wore off, and Peter fell to the stairs which turned into a slide and he yelled as he slid down the slide, "WHAT HAPPENED TO NICE AND EASY!" Peter yelled. Lupin, Sirius, and James were still laughing up a storm when girls started coming out of their dorm rooms to see what was going on. James was beginning to breathe normally when he saw what she was wearing; it was a pink night-dress that went just above her knees, it was slightly see-through, but had another layer under it. And a dark red robe, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked down at the boys, and began to get red and hot in the face. All the girls began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Peter, Lily tried not to laugh.

"What the hell is going on, were you four trying to get in the girls dorm rooms, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor," she placed her hands on her hips, the girls from 7th to 1st year were pleading and complaining for her to reconsider, she held up her hand to silence everyone, "Do I have to make it 15? Now, you four should leave, you are all in so much trouble when I tell McGonagall tomorrow. Remus, I would have expected so much better from you!" The boys scampered out, Remus turned at the calling of his name, then left.

"Lily, you sound like a freaking teacher. Don't be so hard on them, they're only boys." said Anne beside Lily. The girls walked back into their separate dorms, Lily went to hers, laughter could be heard from everyone dorm, but were soon hushed ad silence was breached. As Lily and her room mates got settled, Lily lit a candle.

"Well, that was so funny," Belle laughed, and leaned her head on the back of her pillow. Lily sighed and picked up the map from her bedside table, and looked it over. The boys' names were set in the common room. She jumped up and changed into pants and a long sleeved shirt, she pulled the ponytail out and let her hair fall down to the middle of her back. She hid the map in her pocket and went to the door. She went downstairs quietly, not making a sound, laughter could be heard from downstairs. She sat down on the stairs, so she wouldn't be seen, and listened to their conversation.

"You know Peter, I think all those girls were very fascinated by your bunny slippers." said Remus sounding amused. Lily giggled slightly, and covered her mouth. The boys stopped talking for a brief moment and glanced back and forth at each other. They exchanged evil smirks and began to talk about her.

"Hey James, did you see Lily's nightdress?" Sirius smirked. Without meaning to the thought sent shivers down his spine.

"Well obviously he did, he's still google-eyed about it, can't you tell?" laughed Remus.

"The way she had her hair was just, well...wow!" continued Sirius, his eyes darting from the girls stairs to the boys. He growled in a low voice, it made Lily blush at what they were saying, and how they talked about James' reactions. She could hardly contain herself from falling over laughing.

"Isn't is just peachy talking about someone behind their backs," said James in a sarcastic tone, "so maybe if Lily came out from hiding on the stairs, it would be okay." her mouth fell open, how did they know she was there? She stepped out of hiding.

"Nice of you to join us," said Lupin in a polite voice still snickering. She laced her hands together and smiled, blushing crazily, looking around trying to change the subject.

"How did you guys know I was there?"she glanced at James, and looked away quickly at the sight of his bare body, she tried to focus on her feet, the floor, or a wall, it wasn't working. She glanced at the three guys wearing just their shorts and slouching in chairs, the heat of the fire glistening on their chests then she turned to look at Peter who was still wearing his fluffy bunny slippers, which had ruined the heat of the moment. She stared to giggle at the sight of him, he snapped his little attention to her, he mumbled a few words in which bed was distinguishable then left the room sulkily. "Oops, I didn't mean to make him feel bad." said Lily feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, he'll get over it." said Sirius stretching, his muscles flexing. Lily went and sat down in a chair near Remus and began to blush when she caught James staring.

"So Lily, what are you doing down here so late at night?" asked James after realizing that he was staring at her and looked away slightly pink in the face.

"Oh," said Lily, "just wondering why you all were still down here," she said, loftily glancing at all of them, ending on James, who happened to be staring at her Pocket.

"Lily, why don't you just give us the map back." he voice calm, he seemed to be sharing the same train of thought as James. He began to stand up and step toward her.

"Black, what are you doing," said Lily as he leaned down close to her, only inches from her face.

"I just want my map back." he said in a sort of pleading voice.

"Umm, Black." she said looking into his eyes that were pouring into hers.

"Please." he said softly... She couldn't stand it, he was too close and she became nervous. Suddenly Sirius stood up straight and walked back to his seat. "Sorry." he said quietly as he sat down. They sat there quietly, Lupin shifted, and turned his head so that his shaggy, goldish brown, hair was just barely in his eyes, then slowly he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly James was too his feet, pacing until her stopped infront of Lily, and smiled while out of habit, ruffled his hair. "Lily, it's late, erm..., please just give us the map and let's all go to sleep." he said rubbing his eyes under his glasses for a moment.

Lily stood up suddenly and walked over to his and said, "James, I can't give it to you just like that, I know you'll use it for mischief. So I'm sorry, but I can't." she turned to leave, but felt him grab her hand, she turned to look at him and bode him goodnight. Until she noticed that he was really close to her face. At that moment Lupin shifted again, (purposely) and knocked James into Lily. It was only a brief moment. Their lips locked together, James' hand grasped hers and held tight, her grip on his became tighter as well; when they ran into each other, his arm went around her waist. Both of their eyes were closed. Sirius straightened up, his mouth dropped open. Lupin opened his eyes to see if his plan had worked then her smiled. Lily pulled away, and looked around, she pulled her hair behind her ear, her face was much like her hair. James looked away, he could have been just as red as she was.

"Well goodnight boys." Lily said in a high voice. No one replied. She smiled at James who smiled too. She ran up to her dorm room, and disappeared from sight. She reached her room and jumped on her bed, pulling the pillow to her mouth, and screamed loudly into the pillow. The boys could hear quite well, which seemed to have echoed. Remus looked at Sirius, he winked at Lupin, and the two of them smiled at each other. Soon, they began to roll on the floor with laughter. James continued to stand, he was still stunned. Several girls from the dorms yelled at her and them to "SHUT UP!" which made the boys laugh harder. Sirius had no sound coming out of his mouth, even though he was laughing; his face was red from lack of breath. Lupin's silvery eyes were sparkling a bright blue.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that took forever to type, I am now ready for a long, long sleep. Hope that you hade fun reading this, a little had happened in this chapter. But keep reading and don't forget to review!!!**


	3. The Quidditch Pitch

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us; everything you don't, does belong to us.**

**A/N: Hey peeps this is Kassie I'm finally typing up a chapter, I'm not very good at typing (it's my fingers fault they have little minds of they're own). Any who hope you like this chapter please R&R. By the way we have eight chapters written it's just hard finding time to type them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning at breakfast Lily didn't show up, James sighed with a bit of relief.

Sirius entered the Great Hall he had a giant smile on his face. Sirius sat down in front of Remus and James.

"What's up?" Remus said witha twinkle in his grey eyes.

"Lily isn't coming to breakfast, she's too afraid to face youProngs." He said with an ever widening grin. James blushed and sat up straighter.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In front of the doors." Sirius replied "Anne is trying to make her come in but no luck."

At that moment Anne and Peter came in together running. Peter stepped forward, "Lily says she will only come in, if you leave." he said to James. Anne shook her head up and down in agreement. Sirius and Remus laughed slightly and bent their heads over their food.

Lily was in the clutches of her friends who were behind her pushing her to go in. She sat herself on the floor and refused to get up when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and out walked Anne. Peter followed her, then came Remus who looked at Lily on the floor. He smiled at her, then Sirius came and stood by Remus and stared as James stopped in front of Lily. She looked from the floor up to his eyes, he was shaky, but he tried to hide it. He held out a hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his, and he lifted her to her feet. Their eyes met, and she looked away. She removed her hand then walked off towards the common room alone; everyone followed her with their eyes.

James hesitated for a moment; then leaving his friends behind, he chased after her, calling her name. She went behind a tapestry and found a small passageway, but it was only a dead end. She began to run to the staircase leading to the common room that the first years used; she didn't pay attention and stepped into the trick step, her foot was caught and no matter how hard she tried, she remained stuck with every tug at her leg; she kept sinking deeper and deeper until her knee was just above the step.

Looking around James couldn't find any trace of Lily.

"Evans...erm…Lily" he called as he ran toward the common room. "Evans, come on don't hide." he pleaded. "I just want to talk to you please."

She could hear him but didn't want him to see her stuck like this, he was getting closer but there was no way out, he turned the corner and saw her. She felt like such an idiot. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." He said as he sprinted toward her. "Here let me help you," he said with a sympathetic grin, "Just don't run away this time," he finished. She just grinned. She was so nervous she couldn't speak. "Ok on the count of three pull. One… Two… Three… Pull." They gave a really hard tug and her foot slipped out. "Is your shoe still there?" he asked as she moved her legs, "Cause I remember when I stepped in there this one time,the thing took my shoeand my sock." he said and then began to turn pink. 'I am such an idiot,' he thought to himself as his cheeks began to burn.

"Yeah I still have m-my socks and sh-shoes" she stammered staring down at her feet determined not to make eye contact.

"Lily about last night, I'm not embarrassed and you shouldn't be either. It was an accident. And that's my kind of accident." They both blushed. Then they looked at each other and smiled again.

"So about that map Lily," he began to say but was cut short as a greasy haired, long nosed, pale boy walked around the corner. "Hello Snape," said James in a sort of strained voice.

The boy was startled that James had addressed him by that name, but said in a cold drawl "Oh, hello Potter. What are you two doing here, pulling another prank?" He gave them a sneer and said "You're not with your usual crowd Potter, and Evans I'm surprised that a little mud-blood like yourself is aloud to even look at Potter since he is so famous for Quidditch and all."

Lily gasped and glared at Snape.

"You ugly little git." said James as he reached for his wand.

"Expelliarmus." shouted Lily as the two boys looked up startled and both of their wands flew out of their hands and into Lily's. "Get your filthy hands off of my wand Evans." Snape spat. Lily took the sleek black wand in one hand "OH…do you mean this wand, is this yours?" she asked pretending to sound sweet, Snape swore under his breath then said "Well that's obvious."

"Well I guess it is," she said and then walked swiftly to the railing of the stairs and dropped the wand "Oops, my bad." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile in Snape's direction. He glared at her for a moment wanting to say something but turned and ran down the stairs cursing.

James just stood there gaping. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back then." said Lily smiling at the confused look on James's face.

"Why didn't you let me handle him?" he asked taking his wand back.

"I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself." she laughed as he blinked in confusion.

"Evans, you're in trouble now. Just wait 'till Lucius hears about this!" shouted Snape from the bottom of the stairs. He then ran off cursing loudly.

"I can't stand him!" said James clenching his fists, "It's a little old you know, calling you a-well…" She blinked, and looked away.

"Well class is about to start. Maybe we should go." He smiled at her words.

They walked close together, and she made sure to step over the trick step but missed the stepover it and tripped. James, with his quick reflexes (from all those years of quidditch author says with cheesy voice and wink), caught her in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He then stood her back on her feet and without noticing the two of them locked their hands and walked hand in handup the steps. James looked down and finally noticed their hands and turned his head and smiled.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked as she noticed the awkward grin. She looked down and realized that they were holding hands and pulled away. "Oh" she whispered quietly as he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Later they walked into the common room laughing, mainly from talking about her sister.

"Lily, Lily!" shouted Anne, running forward. Behind her were her other two friends Belle and Madison. They soon walked up to their dorm and disappeared.

Remus and Peter were on thefloor doing homework, though Remus did most of the work. Sirius sat in a chair beside the fire; James flopped onto the couch and rested his head on the arm. "What's up Prongs?" Sirius said as he jumped up and sat down next to him. "Nothing" sighed James.

"So where have you and Evans been all morning?" said Sirius as he sat up and looked at James.

"I went looking for her and I finally found her so we walked around and just talked." "Oh. Well we have Defense Against the Dark Arts today." said Sirius.

"Yeah" said James gloomily.

"What's eating you Prongs?" said Sirius sitting up. "You look like your being eaten by a hippogriff you aren't,are you?"

James shifted in his seat avoiding Sirius' gaze.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said seriously.

"Its Lily okay and there's nothing you can do about it, so just back off!" James snapped.

"Did she say something? Did she do something? What's wrong?" Sirius said a little alarmed.

"I'm just stressed, that's it, I'm just… wanting November to roll around so quidditch will start."

"James you obviously like Lily a lot, go get her alone and tell her that, even if she already knows." suggested Remus.

James stood up and walked to his dormitory to get his books and quills.

* * *

The whole day nobody not even the Marauders would save him a seat, the only remaining seat open was next to Lily. The only classes he didn't have with her were Divination and Herbology. During those two classes she had choir classes with her friends. 

James loved to hear her sing; she was often humming or singing in the common room. Lily was always told by the teachers of the class that was the best. Every time he herd her sing it sent chills down his spine.

At lunch Lily, Belle, Madison, and Anne went down to the lake. They had began to sing the new song they had learned "something wicked this was comes". The girls sounded wonderful, it caused passersby to slow down to listen when they heard the girls.

After a few minutes of talking, the other three girls stood up leaving Lily on the ground.

"Well Lily we've got to go help Anne on her homework, she decided to not pay attention in Transfiguration today, and has no idea what to do!" Belle sighed, giving Anne a stern look. The girls said goodbye then departed, leaving Lily sitting alone. As her three friends walked into the castle they past the Marauders who were coming outside; Sirius began whistling, then he looked back behind him somewhere and shouted "Right professor your office tonight, we'll make it a date!"

The boy's spotted Lily and made there way over.

"Hey Evans," Sirius called "What's up?" he asked as they came nearer.

"Nothing! So what about you and the professor?" she asked curiously. Sirius smirked "McGonagall gave me detention, but I know she likes me… deep down, I mean how can she resist me?" He smiled cheekily "It's the BLACK magic, she just can't resist it!" he said emphasizing Black.

The other boy's rolled they're eyes and James snickered and said "yeah Sirius I'm sure she fell in love with your mischievous smile, or maybe because you've met her in her office so many times she really is beginning to believe that you two are dating, or maybe she's fallen in love with the way you throw parties in the middle of the night just to wake her up" James said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Sirius I'm sure she just can't resist the Black magic!" Remus stated innocently as Sirius frowned.

Lily laughed and agreed with Remus, Sirius just shrugged and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"Hey Prongs, do you want to go to the Quiditch Pitch we can invite Lily and the other ladies" Remus said while getting up off the ground. "What do you say Lils" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sure what time" she asked.

"Bout an hour" Remus suggested.

"Ok we'll be there" Lily said.

"Great!" Sirius said enthusiastically, "Let's go invite those beautiful ladies" he finished, a grin spreading across his face. Remus rolled his eyes and followed Sirius, while peter tagged along. As the boys began to walk away Lily could have sworn she heard Sirius say "When I say beautiful I mean Madison!" Remus smacked him over the head and glared at him.

"So your Prongs then?" Lily asked.

James just nodded. "Well I saw them on the map when I trying to make it work, and judging by the comments it said to me I'm guessing…" she paused for a moment to take a breath " your Prongs, Sirius is padfoot, Remus is Moony, and peter is Wormtail" she finished.

Again James just nodded while staring at her.

"Why do you guys have such weird nicknames?" she asked.

"Oh! Remus came up with them you should ask him" James answered nervously

"Lily about the map when are we going to get it back? We're going to need it next week!"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No special reason just the ordinary mischief!" he said smiling evilly.

"Come on you have to give me a better reason than that" Lily said slyly.

"I'll throw you in the lake if you don't give me the map back," he threatened playfully.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked as he picked her up off the ground, he walked over to the lake, still holding her then purposely dropped her. As she fell she reached out and grabbed his robes pulling him in on top of her.

He pulled his head out of the water and looked around, suddenly he felt something push hard on his chest; he rolled over and Lily sat straight up gasping for breath. They helped each other out of the lake and headed off towards the castle again.

When they reached the common room Madison, Belle, and Anne looked up at Lily in shock.

"Um… Lily we'll just meet you in the dorm." Madison giggled. They all stood up and with they're books made their way up the girls' staircase.

Suddenly Sirius, Remus, and Peter came down the stairs laughing; they looked at James and Lily who were dripping with water. There mouths dropped open.

"What in the world were you two doing?" Sirius smirked.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you two alone without parental supervision!" Remus said a grin on his face.

"Well I was telling herto give the map back, when shesaid she wouldn'tgive it to me I threw her in the lake, as she fell in she grabbed my robes and we both fell in!" James said trying not to laugh. Finally everyone began laughing; when they stopped, Lily went to the girls' staircase "I'll be back in a few minutes with the girls!" with that she turned and left.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat in silence for a few minutes; James turning redder with every glance the other boys shot at him.

**

* * *

Girls dorm. **

Lily reached the girls dorm. Where all the girls were getting ready to go outside.

"Lily whatever happened between you and Potter; we've decided we don't want to know about it!" Belle smirked while brushing her hair, the other girls agreed. Lily shrugged and began changing.

"Lily I hope you know that I'm not going to enjoy this at all if Snape comes around! It's not terrible going with the guys but remember I'm doing this for you so if Snape happens to follow us or something …" Madison took out her wand and pointed it at a picture of Snape, that he had given her for Christmas last year (which looked like it had caught fire more than once) and shot a curse at it that blew his nose off. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded, she was used to this kind of behavior from Madison when it came to Snape.

When Lily was changed the girls made there way down stairs.

**

* * *

Common room **

The boys still sat there; Sirius, Remus, and Peter all staring at James. Suddenly all they're attention was on the girls' stair case as the four girls stepped out all looking around awkwardly.

"We're ready to go," Lily said looking at all the boys and smiling slightly.

The boys stood up and greeted the girls, Remus nodded to all of them pausing on Belle, Sirius gave them all a sexy grin then winked at Madison who rolled her eyes and looked away, James greeted them with "hello ladies", and peter waved.

Ten minutes later they were all in the Entrance hall about to leave when Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Ahh! Professor, I know you can't get enough of me but I have detention with youall evening tonight and I'm planning out our next few dates all ready, isn't that enough for you!" Sirius said while smiling broadly at her, Madison smirked but turned away so as not to show it.

McGonagall looked annoyed but chose to ignore his comment. "Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans would you please follow me I need to discuss something with you in privet."

Remus and Lily looked at the others then marched off with the professor. Madison glanced at the others then sneaked off following the three. Sirius looked at James with a grin and the two followed by, the others followed Madison's example. When they caught up to her they found her with their ear to the door, when she noticed they were there she straightened up and walked over to them "I can't hear what they're saying," she sighed.

Sirius and James raced to the door and began listening in on the conversation inside. Madison smirked "actually I could hear everything, I just want to see what happens when McGonagall finds them".

**

* * *

Inside the office **

"Here are a few of the new schedules for the students who decided to change classes, and…" she paused for a few moments then said "there's something else you ought to know, we have reason to believe that a Slytherin might be trying to break into the Gryffindor Common Room." McGonagall said choosing her words carefully. Lily and Remus glanced at each other in surprise.

"Do you have any clues to which Slytherin itmight be?" Lily asked in suspicion.

McGonagall shook her head in disappointment "All we know is that it's an older year, probably a seventh year. So we need to change the password." Lily and Remus nodded and glanced at each other.

"The new password is…"

"Ow! James stop kicking me!" Sirius growled in pain.

"Then shut up! They're going to hear us!" James snapped. Just then the door opened and the boys fell in.

Madison laughed, while the other concealed they're smirks and fits of laughter.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black on your feet now!" The Professor scolded. The boys stood muttering in pain.

The professor turned back to the two and added to Remus "By the way your disappearances are becoming a problem with the other students, we need to discuss it later," she finished quickly noticing the color draining from his face as he glanced at his fellow students. With that she stepped back into her office and shut the door with a snap.

The group went back to the Entrance hall discussing what had just happened, and trying to guess who was trying sneak in, every now and then Lily and Remus would glance at Madison and look away quickly.

"By the way Madison, we know you were following us!" Lily said turning to Madison "Yeah we herd you trip back there" Remus laughed.

"Curse your hearing both of you, Sirius if you make a comment I'll smack you" she said looking from Remus to Sirius who had opened his mouth to comment.

"What did McGonagall mean about your disappearances" Lily asked.

Remus went very white, "Can we talk about this later?" he asked in a croaky voice as the rest of the marauders looked at him eyes wide.

"Bu..." Lily's question was cut short as the boys took off running outside, while Peter waddled.

Lily stood stunned for a second then her and the girls sprinted outside after the boys.

"Wait!" she said as she caught up to the boys "It can't be as bad as sneaking out all the time or breaking rules is it?" She asked.

"Lily can we please just talk about it later?" James pleaded.

"No! I need to know, besides if it's dangerous then I have to know" she said suspiciously "I'll give you the map if you tell me!" she said.

"Lils we seriously can't tell you right now!" James stated, Sirius no comment.

Sirius frowned in disappointment.

"I swear, I'll tell you later" Remus whispered anxiously hoping she got the point, which she obviously did because she gave up the argument. Remus was thankful because he had some feelings towards Belle.

"Come on let's get to the Quiditch Pitch!" James motioned following Sirius.

Minutes later they were all standing inside the stadium looking into the stands, wondering where Sirius had gone.

"HELLO, LADIES, GENTS, GERMS, AND ALL THOSE IN BETWEEN IN OTHER WORDS THE MARAUDERS!" Sirius' voice boomed.

"Apparently Sirius has found the megaphone!" Anne laughed while the boys frowned slightly.

"Apparently!" Peter muttered looking Anne.

"ALL SLYTHERINS SUCK, DIE YOU EVIL, FOUL, GREASY, AND NOT TO MENTION STUPID, FAGS!" Sirius laughed evilly. James began laughing he laid down on the ground with Lily by his side; Remus, Belle, Peter, and Anne followed. Madison looked at themall the girls were talking to the boys that they were resting with she felt slightly left out but lay down anyways. Soon Sirius came back smiling in a satisfied way.

James helped Lily up, Sirius helped Madison, Remus helped Belle, and Peter helped Anne.

When they were all finally standing they heard cold a drawling voice drift across the field "We should have known it was Gryffindor's" the voice said, this was followed by snickers, from other loud voices. The marauders and the girls spun around to see Lucios Malfoy, Snape, Crabb, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins.

James took a step forward "Listen we don't want any trouble."

"You shouldn't have picked on better and more efficient students!" Malfoy sneered.

"Who you losers you were all just easy targets" Sirius smirked evilly.

"Lily you and the girls go on back to the castle" James said noticing Madison gripping her wand and glaring at Snape. Lily looked at him in confusion and shook her head.

"No I'm not leaving you, we're all young adults and we can all handle this, so I'm staying" she stamped her foot on the ground. James "sighed"; there was no point in arguing with her.

In the back ground Sirius had been making fun of the Slytherins, and suddenly Remus yelled "Oy! James, Lily look out."

James threw himself on the ground and pulled Lily with him. Hexes began flying everywhere, and once James' glasses shattered, but Sirius repaired them in an instant.

Minutes later, several people were lying on the ground looking terrible and trying to stand and up, mainly slytherins. James had several people's wands in hand; he lay on the ground his legs magically bound. Lily stood up and did a few counter curses; her hair had been turned dark blue.

Malfoy's hands were covering his face, he had began to scream in pain and when he removed his hands it was plain to see boils covered his face forming the word 'freak'!

Sirius however was sitting on the ground next to Madison in fetal position humming a song, rocking back and forth as he did so. Lily could of sworn he was humming "Ring around the Rosie".

Madison looked dead as she lay there passed out on the ground, Lily looked around and saw Snape looked almost the same way except not as pale, Lily guessed

They had shot a curse at each other and that they're curses had rebounded on each other and hit they're owners.

Peter was on the ground barking and whining, like a dog. Lily walked over and helped Belle and Anne to they're feet. The three girls conjured up stretchers for they're companions and left. Lily stood beside James, who had dropped the Slytherins wands.

Belle had fixed Lily's hair to its natural color, then she went to help Remus get to his feet, he was good to walk but he limped terribly.

The Slytherins could be heard getting up and searching for their wands that had been carelessly dropped on the ground.

Lily sighed "This was so stupid!" she thought to her self, then she began to grin as she thought back on all the times she had herd Slytherins say stuff like

"Stupid mudblood!" or "That little mudblood thinks she is so smart!" when she passed them in the corridors, after thinking about this she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Malfoy's face when those boils spread across it. Yet she was still worried about what madam Pomfrey would think when she noticed that it was Gryffindor's and Slytherins who were all beat up.

While she was thinking about this Belle was helping Remus his left leg was still bleeding and had began to turn green. James was walking beside Sirius' stretcher, and even though James completely fine he was humming "It's a small world after all" with Sirius. Madison however was still unconscious but had began to mutter rude comments about Snape, so rude that Remus every now and then would shake his head and chuckle a bit as he glanced behind at her. Anne had decided to accompany Peter who barking mad literally, he was still barking, whining, and whimpering, Anne couldn't help but giggle.

Lily looked around at the group and noticed James looking at her suspiciously, she looked away quickly and called to Belle who was still a few feet behind, but before Belle had got there James through himself on the ground, wrapped his arms around Lily's legs and said in his most childish voice "I wuv you Wily!".

"Yes well get off Potter!" she said while shaking him off, "Belle could you please come over here for a moment?" Lily called again. Belle left Remus' side; he stumbled for a second before James jumped up and helped him walk. "yes, Lily what did you need!" Belle asked as she walked next to her friend. "Oh! Actually I don't want to walk alone!".

The two girls looked over at Anne who had just shrieked. Peter had began to lick and gnaw on her arm. "EWW!!!!" she mouthed to them.

Minutes later they arrived in the hospital wing, getting fixed up only Madison, Sirius, and Peter stayed. Remus' leg was fixed in five minutes and the rest were fine except for a few bruises.

James, Lily, Belle, Remus and Anne finally got back to the common room after being interrogated by Madam Pomfrey.

"I think I've had enough excitement for now I'm gonna go on and take a nap before dinner" belle said making her way to the girls stairs Anne agreed "me too" with that the girls left. Remus sighed and he left as well.

Meanwhile back in the hospital wing Madison had just regained conciseness and was just sitting up in bed when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Awake are you?" without concern "well good maybe you can tell me what happened to you and these boys" she finished while pointing at Sirius who was humming some nonsense, Peter who was now asleep and no longer barking or whining.

"We err… were attacked by Slytherins" she nervously glancing at Sirius who winked but kept humming.

'Faker' she thought to herself but said nothing, she looked back at madam Pomfrey who was giving her a disapproving look obviously not believing Madison's story. Madison looked away from her nagging gaze.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked nodding at Sirius, who was now singing "I love you" to Madison.

"Yes he'll be fine" madam Pomfrey said waving her hand impatiently in his direction.

"I love you Madison" he began singing getting up out of his bed, he walked over to her bed and got inches away from her face, he was just looking into her deep blue eyes…

**

* * *

Ha Ha! A little cliffy of my own. A****ny ways hey thanks for reading and reviewing on the past few chapters and I hope you like this one too! Please R&R thanks a lot!**


	4. Howlers, howlers, more howlers, and perh...

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us; everything you do does belong to us.**

**A/N: Hey there, this is little miss me again doing most of the chapters, no hard feelings Kassie, lol. Well hope you liked last chapter, but yes we are sorry for the inconvenience we have probably caused with out very long waiting periods, but really people, we have them written, it's just a matter of getting them typed. But it isn't that easy considering we are both Freshman in high school, but after our first term it's getting to be a lot easier to cope with things. Well thanks for the reviews from last chapter, if you have any questions regarding our time line, or anything of that sort, just email me, or put it in a review!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**

"I love you Madison," sang Sirius, standing up and walking to her bed, he got inches away from her face and was looking in her deep blue eyes, when Madam Pomfrey pulled him away and back into his bed.

"Well, obviously he still hasn't lost his liking for girls." she said disgustedly, "alright Miss Fawcett you're free to go." she said leaving the room mumbling.

Madison got up and walked over to Sirius, "So when are you gonna stop acting and come back to the common room?" she asked smiling at him.

"Just as soon as you leave!" he said, "Or maybe long enough to wait for Peter."

"Right then, I'll see you later." Madison said walking away.

"Bye then." Sirius called as he watched her walk out the door.

As she walked down the corridor she heard voices growing closer: "Those ignorant Gryffindors, they'll pay, Narcissa, stop playing with your hair, Madam Pomprey will be able to grow it back, don't worry." said a cold drawling voice she noticed was her cousin Malfoy's voice.

She jumped into an empty room and waited until the voices had disappeared before she stepped out again, she started walking back down the corridor when she stopped to listen. She heard footsteps behind her, and whispering to follow it, "Madison...Madison wait up." she turned around to see Sirius walking down the hall toward her smirking. "Did you see Lucious, and Narcissa, they look hilarious, and Sniv- I mean Snape is unconscious, you and him must have been hit with the same hex," he said falling in step with her, she just grinned and winked at him.

"Yeah I know, and Narcissa can thank me for being bald." she laughed happily, Sirius smiled and stared at her.

"You know, I was a bit worried about you when you passed out, I ran over to you to make sure you were all right, and got cursed myself." he said seriously. Madison's smile faded away.

"Well when I woke up to find you acting crazy, I was worried too." she said, her face burning. His face started to go pink. But all the same he began to twirl and sing Madison's name. She giggled but kept walking, she was really nervous around him, mostly because she liked him, but also cause her family despised him.

Sirius felt stupid, but this was how he acted and this would keep him from embarrassing himself since he secretly liked her too. Minutes later they were back at the portrait of the fat lady, they gave her the password and stepped in the common room to find Lily and James working on homework together.

Lily looked up from her work and gave her friend a hug. "I was worried." she said as Madison raised her eyebrows. James also got up and walked to Sirius.

"I was so worried." he said wiping a fake tear from his eyes and hugging Sirius. Lily and Madison giggled loudly as Sirius pulled away laughing.

"James you idiot," he said as he stepped nearer to Madison.

Madison noticed this and said awkwardly "Well Lily we better go get ready for dinner." and ran up to the dorm.

Lily said, "See you two at dinner." and ran after Madison.

**

* * *

Girls dorm**

"Maddy, what's wrong" she asked as she walked into her dorm to find Madison sitting on her bed with her face in her hands.

"Nothing," she sighed standing up and taking off her dirty robe.

"Why are you running from him, you like him." Lily asked timidly, Lily was the only one Madison had told about her feelings toward Sirius.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she snapped Lily silently changed. Madison went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair, as she was doing this, she thought to herself, "Why did I pull away, I am so stupid."

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

James and Sirius were still downstairs talking. Sirius sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down staring into the fire.

"Hey, what's up with Madison?" James said sitting in a chair near his friend.

"Dunno," he sighed again, "Did I do something?"

James asked, "What happened after we left the Hospital Wing?" Sirius told him everything, then went back to staring at the fire. James chuckled Sirius snapped his attention to him and glared.

"I'm gonna go change, then find Peter and Remey." he slowly got to his feet and walked to his dorm.

**

* * *

Boy's Dorm...kinda**

He was still changing when Remus and Peter walked in the room. "Hey Sirius, how's it going?" Peter asked opening his trunk pulling out new robes. Sirius said nothing but looked up and nodded. He walked back out the door and down the stairs to the common room to find Madison and James sitting on the couch talking, "Her golden shoulder length hair, soft blue eyes, and fair skin..." he suddenly realized what he was doing, and walked into the middle of the common room, picked up his leather jacket and without a word to James or Madison, walked out the portrait hole again.

"Is he upset with me?" she asked, looking upset watching him leave, "because I ran away from him." he looked at her trying to find the words to say.

"He was upset at himself for erm...scaring you, he was only playing." he lied.

"Well I am gonna go find him," she said standing up "thanks!" she called as she stepped out the portrait hole. Just then Lily, Belle, and Anne(A/N: Belle and Anne were already there!) came down the girls staircase and Remus and Peter down the boys.

"Ready to head for dinner?" asked James walking over to Lily, "sure." she answered. While Belle and Anne walked to Remus and Peter.

"How's your leg?" Belle asked Remus, he looked at her and smiled.

"Good as new!" he answered, she laughed. Anne giggled and told Peter how he'd licked her arm, Peter went pink.

"Well we better get going!" he commented quickly, they all headed toward the great hall talking happily.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

Madison had just found Sirius, sitting in the library writing something on a piece of parchment, she walked to his table and sat down opposite him. He looked determinably at his paper, pretending not to see her and determined not to make eye contact.

"Sirius." she whispered nervously, he looked up for a second as if he had just realized she was there but looked hurriedly back at the parchment, and crumbled it up while hastily shoving it in his pocket.

"What's up Madison?" he said putting his elbow on the table and staring at his hands.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked.

He looked at her in the eyes and asked, "Why would you ask that?" she stared for a moment into his deep brown eyes.

"Because you were trying to ignore me, it is because I ran away from you?" he looked away again and said, "No I'm not mad, or upset at you. I was being stupid, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

She stood up and said, "Come on, dinner starts in five minutes, they stood, she smiled and hugged him. He was stunned for a minute but hugged her too, after a minute or so later, they had let go, (against their will) and were heading to dinner. When they arrived, they went and sat in their normal spots by Lily and James, who were talking, more like arguing, about the Christmas Holidays.

"Hey guys." said Sirius sitting down in an empty seat next to James while Madison sat in front of Sirius, and next to Lily.

"Where have you two been?" Remus asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Library." Madison answered shortly.

"Why do you have to be so suspicious all the time Remus, you really don't have any room to talk, you know with your "absences"." she joked, everyone laughed, Remus shrugged. After dinner, they all headed back to the Common Room groggy and content. Lily and Anne went to bed while Belle and Remus went and sat by the fire. Sirius and Madison sat in a corner and talked about where they'd be spending Christmas, and James went to teach Peter how to do a "proper" potions essay.

"Well I've got to be getting to bed or I'll never get up tomorrow,"Madison said sleepily.

"Yeah, and I need to finish my potions essay." said Sirius getting up and helping Madison to her feet.

"I'll get mine for you, and you and James can copy it, in your own words." she said smiling, he looked at her impressed.

"I thought you didn't believe in copying." He crossed his arms.

"Well tomorrow is our first Hogsmeade weekend and you won't have much time the day after with Quidditch practice." she said, her eyes fluttering.

"Okay." he said smiling too.

"Be back in a minute," she said running up the girls' staircase, minutes later, she was back down in pajama pants, and a matching top, carrying a piece of parchment. "Here." she said hanging to him, while collapsing on the couch next to him. James and Sirius began to work on it. Half an hour later when Belle and Remus were in bed, Peter was copying James'. Sirius said yawning "f-f-finished" he looked at Madison who had curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Madison..., Madison..., wake up." he said in her ear. She woke with a start, but smile and took her paper.

"G'night." she told them as she walked over to the stairs. "See you in the morning." Shortly after that, James, Sirius, and Peter followed Remus' example and went upstairs.

**

* * *

Girls dorm**

About 2 o'clock there was a sharp tap at the window that woke the girls. Lily went to open the window, and discovered a big, brown owl carrying a letter, she let it in and picked up the red envelope addressed to Madison. "Maddy, it's for you." Lily said handing it to her friend. Madison looked at it horrified but opened it anyways, it was a howler.

"HEY MADISON!" it boomed, "I HOPE THIS ANNOYED YOU, YOU'LL BE GETTING ANOTHER ONE IN FIVE MINUTES, MWAHA HA HA HA HA.!"

"Sirius." she said while Belle and Anne started cursing under they're breath.

"I swear I'll hex him tomorrow." Belle muttered.

"Why does your _lover_ have to send you a howler at this time of night?" Anne snapped, "Why can't he be normal and send Anonymous flowers?" Lily smiled again.

"Do you think he's telling the truth about getting another one?" Lily asked.

"Probably." said Madison stretching and sitting on the floor. But sure enough, five minutes later there was the same owl(yeah it flew out when they weren't looking) this time Madison picked u the howler and the owl immediately took off again, she opened it.

"SO IS EVERYONE ANGRY AT ME YET?" it paused and Belle and Anne shouted "yes" while Lily laughed, "GOOD, CAUSE YOU'LL BE GETTING ANOTHER ONE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, TA!" it finished.

"I'm gonna kill him, slowly." screamed Belle.

They all except Madison, laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later after Belle, Anne, and Lily had fallen asleep and Madison was drifting off , the owl came to the window again, Madison walked over and took the howler and opened it again.

"NOW IS EVERYONE FURIOUS AT ME?" Belle and Anne jumped out of bed and were heading towards the door when it said, "GOOD! BELLE, REMUS SAYS GOOD MORNING, ANNE PETER SAYS HI, AND LILS, JAMSIE-KINS SAYS HE LOVES YOU. AND MADISON, I SAY, YOU'LL GET A LETTER IN 10 MINUTES." Belle and Anne sat back down in their beds, Lily blushed and Madison sighed.

"Madison," Belle said a minute later, "I am going to kill him tomorrow, along with Remus, well that is if I have the strength to even keep my eyes open."

Lily was now kinda getting angry, and put a silencing charm on her bed and went to sleep, and didn't say anything for a few minutes but then mumbled something like _dead,_ and _good night_ were able to be heard, she too put a silencing charm on her bed and fell asleep, and minutes later Belle did the same.

And again ten minutes later, there was another letter. Luckily it wasn't a howler.

_Hey Madison, thought I'd surprise you, surprise! I hope I annoyed everyone, I also hope your friends aren't mad at you. Are you angry with me? Well see you tomorrow. Seeya_

_Sirius._

She smiled and walked to the window with parchment and ink and wrote.

_Hey Sirius, thanks for the letters, you should be proud, Belle said she's gonna kill you and Remus, and Anne wants to know why you can't send flowers, and Lily is a bit angry too, I'm a little annoyed, but I'll get over it. Tell everyone "hi" for me, and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Madison._

She wrote the last part without thinking and set it off to Sirius, then laid back down and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Boys dorm**

A few minutes later Sirius had opened the letter and read it, he smiled at the last par, but knew she probably didn't mean to write it.

"Hey Remey, Belle is pretty angry with you and me." Sirius said, "Anne wants to know why I don't send flowers, to Madison." he added hurriedly seeing the look on Peters face "Don't get your undies in a twist." he said, "and Lily's not to happy either, Madison said she's just a little annoyed." he smiled broadly, and said, "She also says hit, and she'll see us tomorrow." he was still smiling about he "love always." part as he laid down in his four poster bed, and he thought about it as he tucked the letter under his pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sirius woke up early, dressed quickly, and quietly walked down stairs, he was only downstairs for ten minutes when he heard someone sigh behind him, they began to hum; he turned around to find Madison looking out a window. She was in her weekend clothes and looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.

She stopped humming for a moment, thinking back on the night before and the howlers and the letter she'd gotten. She smiled at the thought, then opened the window for a breath of fresh air. The morning was cold and grey. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

Sirius was still watching her from a chair in the corner, he wondered what she was humming and what she was thinking. He saw her shiver and quietly stood up and stood behind her.

"You look c-cold." he stuttered feeling stupid.

She jumped and spun around, "Oh, Sirius," she sighed, "you frightened me." she shivered again, "How long have you been down here?" she asked nervously.

"Since before you got here." he answered taking off his jacket and handing it to her, "Here, you can wear it."

She put it on and closed the window, "Thanks for the howlers last night." she giggled smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, any-any time." he shivered.

She hugged him, and whispered "I thought you looked cold," in his ear, as she pulled away he smiled and led her to the couch.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked putting his feet on the table.

"Well after the howlers, I had a hard time sleeping." she looked at him, a playful grin spreading across her face. He just grinned not knowing what to say. "What about you? You hardly ever get up early." she said leaning over onto the corner of the couch.

"I just woke up and couldn't sleep anymore." he sighed, "You can lean on me if you're uncomfortable." he suggested turning to smile at her, she smiled back and took up on the offer.

"Did you get my letter back last night?" she grinned.

He looked back at her and said, "Yes, and by the way, did you mean to put love always, Madison." she looked embarrassed and answered "No" quietly. "I didn't think so," he said a little put out, but he looked at her again and smiled.

"So, erm...what time is it do ya think?" she asked nervously.

"6 or 7." it'll probably be another hour or two before anyone else gets up" he closed his eyes as he said this, "Do you mind if I put my hands behind my head?" he asked, she sat up, he got comfortable and relaxed then said, "okay, you can lean on me again." but she took him by surprise and laid her head in his lap, and stared up at him. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing just smiled. They closed their eyes.

She began humming, "I Love You, You Love Me"(okay, give us a break here, yes Barney wasn't created yet, but it just kinda ties in.) He opened his eyes and looked at her to find her staring at him, smiling playfully again.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry we have to cut it short there, or else it would be even longer, if our chapters are too long, just tell us, and we will be able to fix that in such a hurry. Hope you like the Madison and Sirius fluff going on. It continually skips between Lily and Madison, even though it is titled Siriusly James, but oh well... Well please review!!!**

**Signed......**

**Virginia**


	5. Tiny Arguments and Chocolate Appologies

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us, anything you don't does...if that makes any sense.**

**A/N: I would like to make a shout-out to Kassie, I would like to apologize for being a bi-..well you know... Anyways, I wanna say sorry because I was taking all the credit for typing up the chapters when I wasn't even giving her a chance too. Well there you go, sorry Kassie. Well, anyways, hope you liked the last chapter, too bad we only had a few reviews though, but hey what can you do, but...oh well. Just please don't forget to R & R!**

**Chapter** **5:**

* * *

"Hey Maddy, yesterday after you passed out, you started mumbling: "Snape's an ugly git," not that I'm arguing or anything, but why?"

She looked at him as if he were mad and said, "Because he is an ugly git, and he's always calling Lils a mud-...I don't even wanna say it, but I just hate him." she looked distractedly away and then back at him, he was smiling broadly at her. "What?" she asked suspiciously, he just looked away chuckling. "What!" she demanded, he just looked back at her and smiled again, she finally gave up asking and closed her eyes.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and winced, he could feel his legs falling asleep, Madison opened her eyes and looked at him, "Sorry if I'm hurting your legs," she sighed sitting up and stretching.

"No" he said hastily, "you're fine–I mean my legs are fine." he said his face going pink. He stood up and looked around then took her hands and helped her to her feet too, but their hands never parted, neither of them noticed. "Do you wanna go walk around school," he asked still a little pink in the face.

"Erm... sure but don't you think, maybe we should tell Lily and James?" she asked trying to pull away but finding her hand locked with Sirius', "Oh." she said looking at their hands, Sirius looked too. He smiled gently but didn't let go. She tried to pull away again, but his grip got tighter.

"Sirius, can I have my hand back" she said pulling at it again, this time he hesitated and opened his mouth to say something, but let her hand go and looked away.

"Sure you can go tell Lily, I'll go te-" but she cut him short.

"Maybe it won't be such a good idea after all" she said taking off his jacket and handing it back to him. He frowned and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry." he said as she took a couple paced back. "Please come walk with me." he pleaded reaching out a hand to her.

"I–erm... I don't know," she said, he stepped closer and grabbed her wrist, she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip again, "Sirius please let me go" she pleaded nervously, her breathing became very ragged, her heart was racing, and her eyes were wide, she pulled on her hand, her voice was very shaky, "You're beginning to hurt me." she said truthfully, she was losing feeling in her arm, at these words he let go looking horror struck and looking at his hand, then he looked back at her apologetically. She looked up at him then back at her wrist while rubbing it.

"Madison, I didn't mean–" he began, but the look on her face silenced him, she looked scared of him. She took an uncertain step back away from him, then turned and ran to the girls' staircase; when she reached it, she looked back at him for a moment then ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Lily had just woke up when Madison entered the dorm, looking on the verge of tears.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" she asked leading Madison to her bed to sit down. Madison hesitated, but sat down and explained to Lily everything that had happened downstairs. Madison showed her wrist, and the two could see red finger marks around her wrist that were slowly becoming bruises.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

Sirius, minutes after Madison had left, dashed upstairs thinking of ways to explain he was sorry, when he reached his dorm he saw Remus pulling on a t-shirt. Remus looked over at Sirius who was still looking shaking and upset.

"What's up Sirius?" Remus said looking for his socks.

"I er... Just hurt Madison" he said nervously.

Remus looked at him surprised "What did you do to her?" he asked, hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Sirius explained what happened, when he finished Remus looked at him like he was mad. "What were you thinking." he asked looking panicky.

"Obviously Moony, I wasn't thinking"Sirius sighed.

"Well you better get out a piece of parchment and write her an apology letter immediately!" Remus said pulling on his shoe.

"You're right, that's what I'll do." Sirius said running to his bedside table and pulling out parchment and a quill.

_Madison,_

_Hey, I'm sorry what happened this morning, I didn't mean to frighten or hurt you, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. Hope to see you in Hogsmeade._

_Sirius._

He read and reread his letter then tied it to the leg of his owl and sent it off.

"Maddy, it's okay, maybe that's not what he meant to do." Lily said brushing her hair into a silk ponytail.

"It's not like I can control him" Madison sighed while twisting her wand into her hair.

"Are you still going to Hogsmeade then?" Lily asked, Madison thought for a moment then said "Yes, I'll just stay away from him."

Just then an owl came swooping into their room through the open window, it was the same owl from the night before. Madison looked at it wearily and grabbed the letter; she read the letter and began breathing shallow.

"Lem'me read," Lily said sitting down besides her friend, again Lily read the letter and smiled gently glancing at her friend. "He apologized, why don't you go talk to him?" she asked briskly, but Madison wasn't listening, she was writing a letter back.

_Sirius,_

_Meet me down in the common room._

_Maddy._

She tied it to the owls leg and sent it off then dashed down stairs...

"Sirius your owls back with a letter," Remus called to Sirius who had hopped in the shower.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ouch!...AAAHHHH! BLOODY HELL!" Sirius shouted running into the dorm, his hair was very soapy, and the lower half of his body was wrapped in a cotton towel. He wiped away shampoo that was running into his eyes. "Stupid wet floor." Sirius mumbled, he mumbled something else but the words were indistinguishable. "Here, let me see the letter, Remus," Sirius said rubbing his backside and wincing.

He read the letter and smiled then looked in the mirror and cursed under his breath. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and wrapped the towel around his head and ran downstairs, to find Madison sitting on a table staring at her shoes, her hair in her face and her face pale.

"Hi." she said not looking at him but hopping off the table and striding over to him still staring at her feet. He hesitated but replied "Hi." in a sulky voice. He stared at her for a couple minutes while she stared at the floor. Then suddenly she snapped her attention to him, she looked him up and down while choking back laughter.

"Did I er...interrupt something?" she giggled at the sight of Sirius in jeans, and a towel around his head. He sighed in relief as she continued to giggle.

"What you don't like my fashion statement?" he said beginning to model it for her, but after a while stopped and looked at her seriously and said "Actually I hopped in the shower when I sent you that letter, I er...didn't expect to get an answer from you." he said this grinning. She was still giggling but settled down enough so she could only grin.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. She began rubbing her wrists nervously. "Well actually I was gonna take you up on your offer to walk around the school" she said this while looking him up and down. "But you don't seem ready to go anywhere." she giggled again.

"Well let me go rinse my hair and finish dressing and I'll be back down in ten minutes ready to go." She smiled then turned and walked up to her dorm again. He stood for a second watching her, then ran up his own staircase; when he reached his dorm he found James and Peter slugging around, without a word he ran to the bathroom and rinsed his hair and changed into normal clothes.

"Hey Prongs, I'm gonna go walk with Fawcette!" he called as he shut the door, "See ya later!"

Madison walked up to her dorm and when she entered found Belle just pulling open her hangings looking a bit grumpy.

"Lily, Black and I are gonna go on a erm...walk." Madison called quietly to her as Lily opened Anne's hangings. Belle cursed but Madison ignored it.

"I'll see you later!" she called nervously.

"Wait!" Lily said walking to her, "You'll be fine, he won't hurt you again." she said.

"What are you on about L-L-Lily" Belle said through a yawn. "I'll explain later." she said as she shut the door and walked downstairs. A minute later there Sirius appeared at the bottom a second later, hair damp, but fully clothed and smiling. He looked at his hands for a second before hastily shoving them into his pockets. They walked around the school talking happily and coming to an agreement that they would both forget about the accident and pretend it never happened.

By the time they got down to the Great Hall all their friends were there eating, and they were back to flirting. An hour later they were all in the Entrance Hall on their way to Hogsmeade when they heard an unpleasant cold voice behind them.

Oh! This is a sight to see" Snape said from behind them, they all turned to see him standing there alone. "A bunch of mudbloods and blood traders together." James and Sirius both made violent movements toward him but were held back by Belle, Anne, and Madison who cursed at him but whispered "Lily can handle it." they stopped struggling, while snape stood there and smirked.

"Yes and this is coming from the boy who's only friends are the one's he dips his head into every morning." Lily sighed carelessly but loud enough to make passers snigger and glare. James and James laughed and Sirius looked impressed.

"Watch it Evans, one day your friends won't be there for you." Snape called turning his back.

"Yeah but, by then I won't need anyone to protect me especially against idiots like you." she said sarcastically. He disappeared. "Let's go" said Lily walking in the direction of Hogsmeade. They laughed and joked all the way down to the village.

"Hey Sirius, you wanna go to Zonkos, I need to stock up on Dung Bombs" James asked looking at all the shops. "Sure," Sirius grinned "What about the rest of you?" he asked glancing at the others.

Lily glanced at Madison and replied, "Maddy and I will come with you guys" she hesitated then said "and then we can all go to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks." James and Sirius smiled and looked at Peter, Remus, Belle, (who was still glaring at Sirius) and Anne.

"How about we meet you at Honeydukes?" said Remus noticing the look on Belle's face, Sirius noticed it too obviously cause he didn't reply he just smiled and left.

"Told you she wasn't happy with you" Madison laughed.

The four entered Zonko's and the boys walked to a certain isle titled Dungbombs, while the girls looked around and walked over to a shelf with fake wands. Until a hand went on their shoulders which startled them; they shrieked and turned around.

"Well no need to be alarmed young miss'" said the man, he had a wonderful accent which made there knees weak. He had crazy hair that was spiked, it was a lime green, he had a young soft face. "I'm Alex Zonko, my father runs the place." he smiled, his violet blue eyes twinkled, he had to be about 18, 19 or at least 20.

"Alex, my boy, you are supposed to be helping me stack the boxes of dungbombs" an older man came out, his hair and eyes were the same as Alex's. But the whole time the girls kept their gaze on Alex.

"Well I see we have a reason to come back next time." whispered Lily, the two girls giggled quietly, Alex turned to face them and smiled a dazzling smile. James and Sirius walked up holding their shirts that were full of dungbombs, fire works, and other stuff. They put their free arms around the girls' shoulders, Alex looked a little hurt by this.

"Hello Alex, Mr. Zonko." smiled Sirius.

"Hello James, Sirius. Wonderful seeing you here again." Smiled Mr. Zonko, "Are you here, together?" he said nodding at Lily and Madison.

"No sir, we just followed them in, we're not together." said Lily, they shoved the boys' hands off. "Well are you guys finished yet, I think we should go." Madison smiled shyly at Alex.

"But why, you guys need the Grand Tour." Sirius puffed out his chest.

"Oh of course, come with me, come with me!" Mr. Zonko put a hand on the girls backs and led them away.

"Dad, please don't do this. Come on stop embarrassing yourself!" Alex followed.

"We will meet you two later!" called James, in no time they paid and left.

"But son, what is embarrassment without a few good laughs. Ah, now ladies here is my sons great idea: Flea's in a Box! _1,000 fleas per box. _You can use it as a good "pretend" present for your enemies birthday or for Christmas, or just for some odd reason. Alex kept following them around. "Alex my dear boy, don't you have a job to do?" they stopped, his voice was a little harsh. He looked at the girls then at the floor.

"Yes sir." with that he turned and left, the girls looked at each other, they were thinking the same thing, "Poor Alex".

_**

* * *

** _

**- ****In Honeydukes** **-**

"Where is Lily and Madison?" asked Remus when James and Sirius sat down.

"Oh, there still at Zonko's getting the Grand Tour." James replied. Sirius sat down infront of Belle, who glared at him, and yawned. Sirius could feel her eyes on him and tried to look away but felt terribly uncomfortable.

"Belle, err...uh...is there something wrong?" Sirius asked turning back to look at Belle, who glared again and said, "Thanks to you, I'm tired, grumpy, and did I mention I'm tired!" she hissed glaring at him still.

He looked at her apologetically then looked at her with an evil grin. "Well Remus told me to!" he sighed trying to look innocent.

"Oh yeah, really funny!" She said sarcastically "too bad that I don't believe you!"

"Fine, I promise next time I'll send her flowers" he said looking put out. She still glared at him, so he got up and walked around the store; when he came back, he was carrying chocolate frogs, cocoa balls, acid pops, and all kinds of other goodies.

"Here this is for you especially," he said handing her a bouquet of chocolate roses, "my apology," he said giving her a puppy dog face.

"What are they?" she asked suspiciously.

"Chocolate roses with caramel in the middle" he said simply, smiling happy. Belle looked at him skeptically but took the roses and smiled.

"Are these new, I've never have any before!" she said taking a bight, "they're great!"

"Yeah, they're pretty new." he said smiling, "so am I forgiven for the howlers I sent?"

"Of course, if you never send howlers that late again." she said giggling as Remus walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

**

* * *

- Lily and Madison -**

They had just left Zonko's, they carried many bags containing dungbombs, a few fireworks, fleas in a box, and some itching powder.

"I think I'll leave a bit of that itching powder on Sirius tonight" Madison sighed happily.

"Yeah, James could do with some too." Lily muttered grinning evilly. Minutes later they were in Honeydukes searching for their friends.

"Hey there!" said a familiar voice from behind them. The girls spun around to see Alex standing behind them, "Do you girls wanna go get a butterbeer?" he asked smiling. Lily looked at Madison smiling, "Okay su-" she began to say but was cut short by another familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Lils, Maddy" said James putting his arm around Lily again, she turned red and pushed James' arm off her again.

"Actually we were gonna meet our friends" Madison said hurriedly covering up Lily's words, "Sorry".

He looked put out but told them to go back to Zonko's more often, the girls reassured him they would, then departed with James (who hadn't paid attention to the conversation.)

"So how did the tour go?" James asked as they sat down next to Sirius, Belle, and Remus.

"Oh it was great." Lily sighed smiling.

"Where's Peter and Anne?" Madison asked noticing the absence of Peter's munching and crunching.

"They wanted to talk at the three broomsticks." Sirius said grinning, "Alone," everyone chuckled.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin" said an older man walking over to the group. "How are you, have you bought anything new today?" he said beaming at the girls. "Oh yes, and Miss Evans, Miss Fawcett, and Miss Perkins. Are you all here together?" he asked looking from the boys to the girls.

"Well er...kinda we're just here hanging out together" Lily said awkwardly glancing at James.

"Ah yes" he said beaming still, "Well I see Miss Perkins has had some of the chocolate roses."

Belle looked at him startled, wondering how he knew. Everyone had turned to look at her, Remus could see it perfectly, her once dark brown eyes had become a soft caramel brown.

"Wow Belle, your eyes are different" Remus said smiling at her, Belle glanced at Sirius as Madison and Lily leaned in to look at her eyes.

"Wow, they're pretty Belle." Lily exclaimed. Belle glanced at Sirius and smiled.

**

* * *

A/N: Well hey there everyone, this was a long chapter to write, and I wasn't sure where to stop, so I found this spot and thought it was good. I want some of those chocolate roses. Just to tell you all, this is like their second week or third, or whatever, it's the first month back at school, and lets pretend that the 7th years were able to go to Hogsmeade for some odd reason. A lot of stuff is going to happen later on in our story, but not much now. Just to remind all of you, this is just a comedy/action/adventure/romance(little drama) and just fun. You don't get many of these types of stories anymore. Well I will be updating of Whisper Softly soon, don't worry! Well don't forget to review, oh please review, we only got like 4 reviews last chapter!**

**We'll see you all later!**

**MoonlightDancer08!**


	6. Total Hyperness and Sir James

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us, anything you don't does...if that makes any sense.**

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, it was hilarious! I liked last chapter too.**

**Chapter 6: **

* * *

Soon they got up and bought what they wanted and left again. Lily and Madison decided they wanted to try those chocolate roses.

"Where shall we go next?" Sirius asked weaving through the crowded streets, pulling Madison by the hand.

"How about we all go for a butter beer?" Lily suggested while being pulled through the crowd by James.

So they all headed off to the three broomsticks bumping into people and laughing all the way there. When they got there they found Peter and Anne just about to leave and go to Honeydukes they promised they would meet the group back at the Common Room later that evening.

The rest of the group went to the Three Broomsticks and talked about Quidditch, Peter and Anne, Slytherins, Peter and Anne, their summer and Peter and Anne. Those were just a few topics. Hours later after butter beer, candy, a couple of shops, and more candy, the group headed back to Hogwarts. The three girls were sugar high and very hyper, while the boys were plotting more mischief and amused by the girls behavior.

When they got to the Common Room they found Peter and Anne sitting near the fire eating candy and laughing. (Just to remind all of you, when Peter was a teenager he was a lot like a normal 70's guy, just trying to get laid, so yeah.) Belle burst out laughing the second she stepped through the portrait hole, Lily and Madison followed her example. The boys had never seen the girls like this but they were enjoying it.

Anne walked over to the other girls acting like they were crazy. Peter however walked to the Marauders who were smiling mischievously.

"What did you do to them?" Peter whispered pointing at the girls who were laughing like mad, rolling on the floor. Sirius pulled a small bottle out of his jacket smiling broadly and said "We just gave them Dr. Lupin's prescription of Sugar HIGH Pills." Remus smiled and said, "I wondered when I was going to use those."

"But how did you get them to take the pills?" Peter asked looking like it was impossible.

"Prongs got all the girls' attention by taking out his stolen snitch and letting it go then catching it again, while I slipped the pills into their butter beers." Sirius grinned and everyone began to laugh as if they were high on the pills too.

"Yeah the only one who wasn't all that interesting in the whole snitch deal was Lily!" Remus pointed out. "She was distracted by Alex Zonko who had been in the Three Broomsticks when we got there." James' smile faded and he turned to Remus, "Yeah, lets point out the bad parts Moony." Just then they heard a large crash and they all whipped around to see Madison near a table covered in fallen books.

"Madison you klutz what did you do this time?" Lily laughed falling to the floor. Madison went pink and whispered, " I don't know I just leaned up against the books and they all fell over." then she frowned and looked at her feel for a minute then looked back at Lily who was still on the floor laughing and smiled.

"Okay girls maybe we should all get ready for dinner, now." Anne said raising her voice above the laughing. So the girls ran up stairs as fast as they could, and changed into robes and went back down stairs to find the boys also in robes and ready for dinner, Lily and Madison were still sugar high, Belle was starting to calm down.

"Well lets get going, the feast will be starting soon." Anne said pushing Belle aside to get to the portrait hole. So the group happily walked down to the Entrance Hall, when they arrived there was a crowd of Slytherins including Malfoy, Snape, and their body guards Crabbe and Goyle.

Madison glanced at Malfoy and glared, then at Snape and a look of pure hate spread across her face, she stopped and stared, Sirius turned to look where she was staring. Just then Professor McGonagall came down the stairs and took Remus aside to talk to him alone.

Suddenly without warning another surge of energy went through Madison and without thinking she shouted "Snape you stupid, ugly git." and with that she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. James stood stunned but burst out laughing as Sirius ran to Madison and grabbed her around the waist and with a lot of struggle pulled Madison away from Snape who had been struggling to stand up but kept getting a foot in his gut.

"Miss Fawcett, what do you think you're doing?" Pro. McG. shrieked as she ran to help Snape up. Madison glared at Snape while James, Lily, Remus, Anne, Peter, and Belle doubled up with laughter, Snape glared back and said, "Come on guys, lets go" and with that walked into the Great Hall.

"Miss Fawcett explain yourself." she said in a sharp voice.

"I'm sorry professor, I don't know what came over me." Madison said innocently.

"Well Miss. Fawcett because you've never acted like this before, I'll let it slip just this once, but next time it will be many points and detention." McG. said harshly and with that turned on her heal and walked into the Great Hall.

"Madison that was great!" James laughed patting her on the back while she stood there stunned; everyone else complemented her too and Sirius gave her a hug. They all walked into the great hall past the Slytherins table and got death threats and looks that would kill.

When they all sat down Madison and Belle's hyperness had completely worn off but Lily was still bouncing off the walls and began laughing when the food suddenly appeared on the plates, but after they all began to eat Lily calmed down and began to realize what Madison had done wasn't very funny, and began telling her off about it.

"Lily, shut it all ready, I know what I did and I know it was wrong so shut your hole!" Madison snapped. She was beginning to get a head ache and so was Belle. After the feast, they walked back to he Common Room tired and drowsy.

"I am so tired." Belle yawned, sitting down on the couch stretching. Everyone agreed except James and Sirius who had began acting out Madison and Snape's argument. Remus laughed and Peter smiled, "This has truly been one of the best days of my life." he sighed opening up a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

Madison and Lily sat talking about how they hated Snape, "You know, soon he's going to expect us to start calling him Lord Snape!" Lily said sarcastically. Madison laughed, "Fat chance!" James had been listening in and got an idea; suddenly he stood up on a table in the middle of the crowded room, the room went quiet and watched.

"I am Sir James!" James shouted then he looked at Lily, "Come hither my darling," he said pointing at her and pulling his cloak around him like a cape. Lily blushed and laughed, "Keep dreaming Potter." along with her, the girls laughed and walked to the stairs and sat down giggling.

"But I need a Leading Lady!" he called. As he said this, every girl in the room, (except Anne, Belle, Lily, and Madison) ran to the table but Sirius beat them all.

"Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" he shouted. James looked down at him with a smug grin then pulled him onto the table with him. Sirius curtsied and stuck his tongue out at the girls who laughed sulkily.

"You two scare me sometimes," Remus said walking over to the table and leaning up against it.

"Oh Remus, my queen!" said James pulling a surprised Remus onto the table, "And Peter My house elf" James called levitating Peter onto the table, "and the rest of you girls are the old maids!" the girls glared and turned to their staircase where they almost stampeded Lily, Madison, Belle, and Anne.

James took Remus and began to dance, Remus struggled to get away. Just then there was a loud crash and the boys found themselves lying on the floor, the table they had been standing on had suspiciously tipped over. The boys looked to the girls staircase where the girls were still sitting to find Belle grinning evilly, and Anne, Lily, and Madison laughing. The boys laughed and stood the table upright again and walked over to the girls staircase.

"Very funny Belle." Sirius laughed rubbing his backside, and wincing.

"I thought so." she said laughing.

"You'd be a pretty good Marauder," James said giving her a thumbs up.

"Well, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed, anyone wanna join me?" Belle asked standing up.

"Sure I will!" Remus began but was cut short.

"I was talking to the girls, and I didn't mean it that way Remus."Belle giggled.

"Fine, I'll just go sleep in my own bed." he said pretending to act all huffy. Belle giggled again and said, "goodnight" and went to her dorm closely followed by Anne.

"Well it doesn't look like there's much for me to do" Remus sighed, "I'm gonna go to bed" he yawned and said goodnight then trudged off to bed, and 15 minutes later Peter did the same.

Madison and Lily seemed to have regained their hyperness again and walked to the couch and began talking excitedly while Sirius and James sat on the boys' stairs and watched them.

"Madison you really should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when you hit Snape, he jumped away from you like you'd threatened to do the same to hi" Lily laughed. Madison smiled in glee and stretched. The girls calmed down a little and glanced at each other their faces breaking into smiles and they suddenly burst out laughing like mad and began rolling on the floor.

The boys glance at each other confused wondering what was so funny, so they stood up and walked over to the girls who were gasping for breath.

"What's so funny?" James asked Lily looking puzzled and helping her to her feet.

"I don't know." Lily said taking deep breaths.

So he looked over at Madison expecting an answer but she just shrugged and said, "'Dunno" the boys glanced at each other again in amazement and confusion.

"Well night b-b-boys." Madison yawned hugging Sirius and Lily doing the same with James, and with that they went up to their dorms.

"Women" James sighed as he and Sirius slumped up stairs. Sirius nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for today folks. We personally love this chapter, I got the idea of Sir James while we were riding to California and I had nothing better to do than to look at some of the restaurants names and stuff, we found Perkins, Taco Bell, Madison Ave., and to my surprise Sir James. It was then that we had this wonderful idea! Well I will see ya all later!**


	7. Prodding and Rain

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us, anything you don't does...if that makes any sense.**

**A/N: Now you all have to be nice about our screwed up time line, it just kinda didn't do so well. But hey oh well…**

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

The next morning Lily and Madison woke earlier than normal they got dressed and went down stairs. There still some embers glowing in the fireplace. Madison walked to on of the windows and opened it, the air was very cold and smelled like rain and the clouds were very gray and dark.

"Looks like rain," stated Madison.

"Don't the guys have Quidditch practice today?" asked Lily. They looked outside and saw a few people at the Quidditch pitch; they walked over to the dorm stairs and sat down.

"Yeah, hmm. Sucks to be them don't it." They laughed quietly. Snores and grunts could be heard from a couch. They looked at each other and stood up together, they looked over the edge of the couch, and there laid Peter. He was snoring, and drool slithered down the sides of his face. The girls grinned mischievously at one another; they walked to the front and bent down.

"Interesting specimen…what is it?" asked Lily, looking at Madison with a fake confused look on her face.

"I think it's…dead" she squinted her eyes, Lily's expression brightened up.

"Let's prod at it and see if it wakes up." She nodded towards Peter. They smiled and began to inch their index finger towards his cheeks. To their distaste their fingers touched his sodden cheeks, they stuck out their tongues. Suddenly Peter shook awake, they backed up a bit, but still bent over him, he looked up, confused.

"Breakfast?" he asked quietly, they covered their mouths, containing themselves from laughing out loud.

"No, Lily and Madison" Madison said pointing first at herself then at Lily. Lily looked up at her confused. "Wait I mean Madison and Lily." She said this pointing again at herself then at Lily.

The portrait hole suddenly opened to reveal James and Sirius, their brooms over their shoulders, they were in their Quidditch uniforms; they looked at them with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you two doing to poor Peter?" shrieked Sirius, a look of utter horror spread across Peter's face.

"Well," Lily began, "It was dead, and so we decided to prod at it, and see if it would wake up." She smiled evilly. Madison began to cough and try her laughs.

"I'm going to go back to bed." Peter got up and walked over to the boy's dorm stairs.

"That's right Peter, you go back to bed now you look sleepy." Sirius cooed. Madison and Lily exchanged glances of confusion. "Anyways, so what are you two doing up so early?" Sirius kept his eyes fixed on Madison, she stared contently at her shoes, glancing every-now-and-then up at him.

"Well, I don't know, I guess we couldn't sleep." Piped up Lily, looking at Madison at the corner of her eyes and smiled, Madison smiled back knowing that Lily smiled at her.

"You couldn't sleep cause you were thinking of me weren't you Evans?" James ran his hand through his hair. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Only in your dreams Potter." She smirked; Sirius snorted with laughter, he knew James had dreamt about Lily just about every night since the beginning of first year.

"Shut up Padfoot, cause I know what you dream about." James looked at Sirius who went dead silent, his face went red.

Madison and Lily exchanged looks; Lily winked at her. They turned to look outside; the sky was now pouring rain.

"Come on Lily, let's go outside before it stops raining." They hurried up their dorm to get their cloaks and wands. The boys remained downstairs looking tiredly at each other.

"Well let's go prod at Moony and Wormtail, and see if we can wake them up." James smiled evilly, Sirius glanced upstairs, the same smile spread across his face. They ran upstairs quietly, their wands out. They slowly opened Remus' curtains, to find his arms were wrapped tightly around his pillow, as if he were holding someone close; he had soon made to kiss the bedpost. Then with a wave of his wand, Sirius conjured a glass of water and purposely spilled it on top of him.

"Belle!" he sat up, his face, clothes, and bed were soaked; looking at the evil grins on Sirius and James' faces, he knew they woke him up.

"Oh so that is who you were dreaming about, eh, mate?" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, I-I guess so, it was really weird though; we were playing a game of Strip Snap, all of us, and the girls too; well, we also had a twist to it, before someone had to remove clothing or anything, they had to choose either truth or dare. I chose dare, and the dare was to kiss Belle, but you guys woke me up." He rubbed his eyes of all sleepiness.

They all turned their gazes to the sound of snoring that had erupted from the other side of the room it was Peter. They walked over to find half of his body just barely asleep on the bed. His body was slowing inching its way towards the floor, until suddenly…WHAM! He hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

But the ironic thing was, he didn't wake, until they began to laugh. "What, what happened?" he looked around to find himself on the floor, and everyone laughing, at something, he couldn't help but thing it was at him.

"Well, you were asleep on your bed and you rolled off, and didn't even wake up" Sirius laughed, rolling on the floor. "I swear, the whole castle shook or something." He laughed wiping a tear from his cheeks. Peter's face went crimson, which only made the other three laugh harder.

**

* * *

-Girls-**

"Okay, well, wow, it's really cool, but look at this." Lily and Madison were soaked to the bone; Madison smiled as she paused a few raindrops with her wand. Most of the raindrops they had paused were beginning to take shapes of two large hearts. They smiled and began to pause rain droplets above their hearts in the shape of the letter I, all the raindrops were freezing in several different colors.

They both had the first letters of Sirius and James' names; they smiled at each other. "Well, whom do you love?" came of the voices of no one else but James and Sirius. The girls quickly looked at the raindrop, and began to blush a deep red.

"Um, well for me, it-well it's Junior Zonko, you know _Alex Zonko_." Lily stuttered, she looked at her feet; the girls were both bare foot. James clenched his hands into fists, Sirius snickered, and Lily whipped the J away, and looked at Madison. "What is your excuse Miss Fawcett?" Sirius crossed his arms.

"Well I um, well I er love um," she looked around for an excuse; until she saw a group of Slytherins pass by, one of which was Snape. "S" she thought, "the Slyth-" she paused, "Well, it's Snape, I love Snape." He looked and walked over to her.

"What do you want with me Fawcett?" Snape sneered.

"Well, I love you." She batted her eyelashes. James and Sirius' jaws dropped. Lily choked back her laughs, " I can't bare to pretend any longer, my heart burns for you." She placed a hand over her heart.

"But yesterday you hit me." He put a hand on his cheek where she hit him.

"Oh, but my love, I didn't mean too, I was only playing hard to get." She smiled at him with much distaste. "Just play along, I'm trying to make Sirius mad." She whispered.

"Oh, right." He straightened up, "Well come closer, my love." He added. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking "gross" to herself, his hands went around her waists, her hands were going into fists, "I swear, I'm going to deck him if he moves his hands." She thought. Lily was practically gagging from laughing so much.

"Tell me how much you love me, and why." He looked at her; she tried not to scream," she laced her fingers with his after running a hand through his hair. "I can't bare it, being at school all these years, and you thinking of me as only one of the girls." The rest of the group of Slytherins came over at the sight of Madison lacing their fingers.

"Well look at this, a rendezvous in the rain." Malfoy came up. Madison stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you don't deserve him!" shouted a black haired Slytherin girl from the back.

"You're just jealous because he loves me, don't you Snapey-Poo." He smiled; his hands slowly began to move lower down her backside, he pulled her closer to him, and made to kiss her, she put a finger to his puckered lips. "I'm sorry, I don't kiss on the first date." She moved her finger."

"Come on Maddy, I think it's time to go inside now." Lily walked over to her trying to pull her away; Madison pretended to fight, but quickly gave up, Lily held firmly onto Madison's arm. They ran through their frozen raindrops and grabbed their shoes and ran inside. "He was enjoying that…that disgusting perv I swear I am going to deck him next time I see him!" Madison screamed at the top of her lungs, making people stop to look at them.

**

* * *

-Boys/Slytherins-**

The Slytherins stared at the two Marauders who just stared at Snape. Snape grinned, he began to speak but at that moment Sirius began to walk over, his fist in the air. All the Slytherins pulled out their wands; James pulled him back.

"Come on mate, we don't have our wands with us, and we're outnumbered. Let's just go." Sirius threw his fist to his side. They both stormed back inside, all the Slytherins laughed as they left.

"How should she choose Snivellous over me, I mean that grease ball over me! Who is better…me!" he shouted. Several Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls replied, "You are so much better than Snape!" he turned and smiled, the girls sighed.

"Come on Prongs, let's just go." Sirius looked at James.

**

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, another funny chapter. I wish we had more readers, but beggars can't be choosers! Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did! We love you all very much for reading this.**


	8. Reading PalmsFuture

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to us, anything you don't does…if that makes any sense.**

**A/N: Well thanks for all the reviews I was really happy about them because usually we don't get very many readers. But like a lot of people say, beggars can't be choosers…. and I have one thing to say about that…just watch me! HAHAHAHA… sorry I am so bored and I just want to get to type…but I guess what I'm doing now is considered as typing, I am such a dork!**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Girls**

"Okay Madison, yes I know he was enjoying it, just stop freaking out about it. Just go take a shower and pray to God that the slime with go away." Lily said getting annoyed as they walked through the portrait hole.

Madison ran up their dorm stairs still screaming about Snape being a git. Lily sat down on a couch and closed her eyes for a moments peace, which was of course disturbed by shouts coming from outside the portrait hole, she quickly ran up to her dorm. The shower ran for at least an hour and Lily was tired of waiting; she quickly went downstairs with a book. James andSirus were quietly talking with Remus, apparently telling him everything.

After about 15 minutes, Madison finally came down stairs.Sirius went up to his dorm, closely followed by James. "So did you, well you know?" Remus asked Madison, she held her breath as to not scream, mainly from the look Lily was shooting at her.

"Yes, and to my distaste, he liked it. It was just a joke, only to make Sirius mad." She placed a hand up to her eyebrow, and closed her eyes and after a minute opened them again.

"Uh oh, um Maddy sorry to tell you this but um, you still have a bunch of slime on your shoulder, right there." Lily smirked as Madison screamed in terror and ran up the stairs, and into the shower. "Oh stupid Lily, I knew that would happen." Lily said talking to herself, she laughed.

"So how do you know about the Snape incident?" Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, um James," she quickly looked at her feet a little hurt by the mentioning of his name. Remus must have noticed, "andSirius told me about everything."

"I kinda thought they would," Lily kept her gaze on the floor, "Is James mad at me?" asked Lily, she was mentally slapping herself for asking, she already knew the answer.

"Well yeah. Saying that you loved one of his friends like that, I think it really hurt him, but he'll be okay." Remus smiled; she looked up and he winked reassuringly.

**(A/N: This next part is kinda confusing, I got confused while reading it, and I wrote it…)**

James soon came downstairs, his arms full of his books, with a small side-glance at Lily, he walked over to a couch and slammed his bookson a table; the sound made her jump. She got up and ran to her dorm, she slammed the door shut.

"Madison hurry up in there!" Lily shouted pounding on the bathroom door.

"You try hugging Snape!" Madison shouted back.

Lily sighed frustrated and jumped onto her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. Slowly she drifted off to a light sleep. Another loud slam ofbooks onto a table from downstairs suddenly woke her. She noticed that the shower still contained Madison. Lily took her wand and pointed it at herself, her hair was now dry, and her makeup was clean.

She picked up her homework and made her way to the door, then the bathroom door opened. "Showers free now." she looked at Lily.

"Never mind, I don't need it now." Lily turned towards her. "Oh, you still have some grease in your hair." Madison shot her a disbelieving look.

"Nice try Lily. Oh and if you're going anywhere, I suggest that you change your clothes, you're still sopping wet." With that, Lily changed into clean clothes. She grabbed her robe (not bathrobe) and herbooks and walked down the stairs, Madison following closely behind her. Lily found a couch by the fire; she sat down, slamming herbooks on the ground. She pulled her legs onto the couch, her Hogwarts robe covering them. She placed a book on her stomach and propped it against her legs. She put a piece of parchment on top of it; she began to write an essay.

Madison walked over to a corner by the fire. Another couch, much like the one Lily was at, she too set her books down roughly. She lay on her stomach on the floor beside her books.

"No James, you got that answer wrong. It's this one right here." Remus pointed to a book. "Maybe if you paid attention, then you might actually get this finished.Sirus don't comment, I meant you too." Remus lectured with a smile.

"Shut up Remus, no one is in the mood right now." James said annoyed.

"Yeah we've all got other things or people on our minds right now." Sirius said loudly, shooting a glance at Madison.

Madison looked up at him and glared back. "This is so stupid!" Madison muttered louder than normal; she looked at Lily who looked back and shook her head and glared at the boys.

"Maddy, do you wanna help me up stairs really quick, I need to find a book." Lily called to Madison who nodded and they both stood leaving their stuff where it was and walked up to the girls' dorm.Sirius looked at James who slumped down further in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Prongs, do you think Madison really does like Snape?" Remus snickered quietly and turned around to hide his smile.

"I dunno, if not she is really good at acting cause it takes a lot for me to even pretend to be civil around Evans." James said disgustedly.

(I hope the confusion is somewhat over…)

Sirius looked down miserably at his paper that he had doodled on; it had Madison andSirius' names on a cross with roses and ribbons binding them together. He leaned over to look at James' page who had been drawing too and saw James and Lily's name on the side of a snitch. Just then Lily and Madison stepped down off the girls' staircase.

"I think I can answer your question Sirius," Madison said as she stepped into the middle of the room timidly.

Sirius stood up immediately, slammed his book shut and was on the first step when he felt her hand slip around his wrist. He turned back to her his eyebrows furrowed. "Come on, let go!" he muttered pulling on his arm. She grinned and tightened her grip. He could see there was no way he'd get away without hurting her so he let himself be led back to the couch. She sat down but he remained standing.

"Sirius please sit down." She said. The whole time Lily and James stared amused but glanced at each other and frowned.Sirius stood there and crossed his arms; Madison stood up looked atSirius and said " Sorry." before pushing him down on the couch.

They sat there for a few minutes looking everywhere but at each other. Lily and James were still glaring at each other, James turned away and shuffled his papers and began working again.

Lily checked her watch; it was about time for lunch. She slowly walked over to James. "Can I sit down?" she asked walking over to his table. James pushed his book to the floor then looked back at his paper.

"Moony, could you help me with this question?" James asked Remus, who had been reading a book in the corner farthest from the group. Remus got up and began walking across the room.

"Oh James, the answers right there." Said Lily pointing at the sentence. James bent down closer to the book and said, "Never mind, I found the answer." Lily smiled and stared at James.

James felt her gaze and turned to her uncomfortably. "Can I help you?" he said turning over hisbooks and shutting them.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," she said leaning closer to help him put away his books. He stared at her as he went to grab his quill; he missed and grabbed her hand. She just blushed and smiled. James pulled his hand away, with the quill and shoved it in his bag.

"Err…I guess." He said standing up with her and walking to the portrait hole. "Sirius, mate, I'm gonna go talk with Ev-Lily." James mumbled,Sirius slumped down in the couch next to Madison. Remus got up out of the corner too, "I'm going to go find Belle, see you two at lunch?" he asked looking fromSirius to Madison.

They both shook their heads at the same time and mumbled, "I'm not hungry." Remus left thinking he didn't want to be around when Madison and Sirius's tempers heated up.

Sirius looked at Madison who looked away and blushed.Sirius kicked his feet up onto the table in front of him and sighed; Madison looked back at him trying to think of what to say.

"Sirius I was only joking earlier about Snape." Madison said, "and he knew we were joking, I think." She said as an after thought. Sirius didn't say anything.

"Okay I really am sorry," she said getting upset, "it's not like I enjoyed it or something." She gagged.

"Well that's what it looked like." He huffed.

"How could you possibly think that I would ever even think about liking that ugly, arrogant, ignorant, greasy slime ball!" she said, he voice rising, " I just told you the other day that I hate his slimy guts."Sirius sat quiet for a moment then said turning to look at her, "So you don't like him then?"

She smiled and said, "Hell no, I hate him with a…passion." She ended darkly.

"So who's name were you writing?" he questioned suspiciously cocking an eyebrow at her.

She blushed, "Well, if you don't know, then I'm not telling you." She answered slyly. They joked around for an hour or two then started on some homework.

Meanwhile, once Lily and James stepped out of the portrait hole, Lily suggested they head for the Great Hall.

"So Lily do you like him or not?" James questioned, as they headed down the stairs. Lily blushed terribly but said "Isn't it obvious that if I liked him that much I would have just wrote Alex!" James thought for a moment then agreed.

"Well then why did you say you liked him if you didn't" he asked confused. Lily didn't answer, just sped up. "Come on Lils what were you really writing?" Lily stopped and turned to him looking annoyed.

"James you should know, it's not hard to figure out. But if you don't know yet, I'm not gonna tell you." She said broadly. Then she turned and walked leaving James there confused for a minute. He quickly followed. So James and Lily went to lunch then walked around the school talking and joking.

Remus and Belle stayed in the library for an hour or two then went walking around the school.

Peter and Anne had left early that morning and no one had seen them since.

Sirius and Madison were working on homework.Sirius had just scared a few first years out of the common room by threatening to transform them into slugs. Madison laughed asSirius sat down again and picked up his potions essay. "Finished!" Madison sighed setting down her "Unfogging the Future" book.Sirius looked at the book and smiled.

"So are you a true seer?" he asked picking up the book and reading the title. Madison smiled. "I doubt it, the professor seems to think so, but I don't think I've ever made a real prediction." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What are you working on now?" he asked leaning back on the couch beside her.

"Palmistry." She muttered opening her eyes and rolling them into the back of her head. She checked her watch; it was about a half hour before Dinner. SuddenlySirius reached out and grabbed her book and flipped through the pages. He turned her hand over and leaned into it, to see it better.

"Okay it says here that that line means you're an alcoholic." He screwed up his face. Madison thought this was interesting and leaned in to get a better look.

Sirius stared flipping pages again and thought to himself, "How about I make this a little more interesting?" an evil grin spread across his face as he thought this.

"Oh and this line here means there's a love in your life, or there will be." He said this while dragging his index finger along the line of her palm; Madison looked up at him blushing.

"Hmm…and I think that means he'll err…have raven black hair, and dark brown puppydog eyes…"Sirius said trying not to smile. Madison was starting to get the idea that he was making this up.

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah, and plainly he's your age, and luckily he's in Gryffindor." He said lightly pulling her hand closer. Madison leaned in so she was inches away from his face.Sirius looked up at her and grinned, she smiled back. They leaned in, and for a second or two, she hesitated but then pressed her lips against his.Sirius had just put his hands on her waist, when the portrait hole opened and Remus and James stepped through.

Remus looked at them both, "Sirius what are you doing?" almost shouting. A minute later Belle walked in too.

"Madison!" she shrieked. Madison grabbed Sirius' hands and set them on his knees. "This might be a good time for you to let me go." She said urgently. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Madison, go to your room!" Belle shouted pointing her finger at the girls stairs.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys gotta end it there. Man what party poopers! If you guys were wondering why they didn't go to any other classes after lunch, just forget it, because we certainly did. But this isn't about the classes or silly stuff like that, this is just fun. Well please please please please send reviews….I told you that I could beg…LoL. Sorry I'm a little hyper! Bye!**


	9. Strip Snap

**Strip Snap

* * *

**

"Yes Mother" Madison said sarcastically picking up her books and walking to the girls' staircase, but before going up she turned to Sirius and said "thanks for helping me with my homework" she winked and then ran up the staircase.

"Remus I need to speak with you in a minute when I'm done talking to Madison" Belle said turning to Remus. "Right!" he said going pink as she smiled at him then went to her dorm. "Good job man, awesome!" James said walking to Sirius. Sirius scooted away from him and slumped into the corner of the couch "Yeah, well if you two hadn't walked in at that moment I could have gotten a little further." he said putting up his thumb and index finger an inch apart. "Well Then it's a good thing we came in then I think." Remus said looking at Sirius disapprovingly.

Sirius got up and glared at Remus "why do you always have to ruin everything?" before Remus could answer Sirius rolled his eyes then went up stairs.

A minute later Belle came back down stairs red in the face. "Remus it's about time for dinner. Do you wanna get going?" she asked sighing. Remus nodded and the two left. Right before Remus left however he turned to look at James and whispered "Make sure both Sirius and Madison come to dinner!" then was pulled out of the portrait whole by Belle.

James started towards the boys dorm and was on the third stair when he heard "James wait!" he looked at the bottom of the stairs to see Madison standing there looking up at him, she smiled. "Hold on…I'll go get him." he said while grinning they stared at each other for a moment then he turned and started up the boys stairs again but before he took another step the portrait whole opened and he heard lily's voice she was singing something. He turned and went back down stairs for a second.

"Hey Lils!" James said while running a hand through his hair. Lily blushed slightly and nodded at him. " Stay here, I'll be right back!" he said then ran upstairs.

Lily slowly walked over to Madison "so what happened after I left?" she asked Madison. Madison quickly explained to Lily what had happened, when she finished she looked at Lily to find a huge grin on her face.

"So what happened with you and James" Madison asked. Lily blushed then told Madison of how something a lot similar had happened to them except they didn't quite get caught, but if Lily hadn't hid under a desk Remus and Belle would have given them a lecture too.

Madison rolled her eyes. Soon the boys were back down stairs. Sirius walked over to Madison.

"So where were we before we were interrupted." Madison asked grinning at him. Sirius smiled widely then leaned down and kissed her while rapping his arms around. Madison laughed while Sirius kissed her. "Ok, ok calm down it's time for dinner!" Madison said seeing Lily and James turning away and blushing. Sirius sighed.

"Alright." he said. The four made their way down to the great hall and found their usual seats; Peter and Anne had already gotten there and looked as if they had been running to get to their seats.

"So where have you two been? We haven't seen you since early this morning!" Lily asked looking at them with mock suspicion. Peter and Anne said nothing but went pink.

The dinner started and about half way through Belle and Remus came in looking flustered.

"So just where have you two been?" Madison asked much louder than usual which made people from other tables turn to look. Both Remus and Belle went red then began looking around franticly.

"SSSSHHHH!" Remus whispered.

"OH I SEE IT'S ALRIGHT FOR YOU AND BELLE TO GO OFF ALONE AND DO WHO KNOWS WHAT BUT IT'S NOT ALRIGHT FOR ME AND SIRIUS TO SIT IN THE COMMON ROOM ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE WE CANT BE TRUSTED!" Madison said even louder than before which made even the teachers look at them. Belle and Remus both gave Madison a pleading stare while Lily, James, and Sirius cracked up in the back ground. Madison went back to eating but didn't look at them.

"I'm sorry Madison" Belle whispered.

Madison cupped her ears "What was that? I didn't hear you!" she asked loud enough that the group could hear.

Belle sighed and glared "I'm sorry" she muttered wincing as if it was painful.

Madison smiled and began eating, satisfied. James looked at Remus who was trying to act like he wasn't there. James smiled evilly.

Remus, don't you owe Sirius an apology as well?" Remus sat very still staring at his plate of food.

Madison looked up from her plate of food when he didn't move she kicked him from under the table. Remus grimaced.

"Sorry!" he said loud enough for the group to hear.

After dinner was over the group went back to the common room laughing and joking. When they arrived they all went to the chairs near the fire.

"So anyone up to a game of strip snap?" Sirius asked looking around hopefully at the girls.

"Sure. Why not? It'll be interesting at least!" Remus said looking at Belle who rolled her eyes.

The girls also agreed. "Well I guess we should all get into a circle then!" Lily said as she got onto the floor, the other girls followed. The guys all looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"I just want to warn you now Potter, Madison and I are very good at this game and we haven't found anyone who could match us yet, so prepare to lose!" Lily said casually. Madison in the back ground rolled her eyes. "Anne aren't you going to play?" Lily asked suddenly seeing Peter and Anne heading towards the boys dorms.

"Uh no thanks Peter and I have homework!" Anne said "We're going to study…. in his dorm." she continued after seeing the look everyone was giving them. The two turned and left quickly.

"Study, yeah right, Anne hasn't studied anything a day of her life except guys!" Madison said turning back to the game.

The game started and went on for about an hour. By the end of the hour the girls were down to nothing but their bras, skirts, and socks. The boys however had only taken off there ties and shoes and that's only because they were all a bit excited at what they were seeing. The boys hadn't lost a round yet.

"Ok girls can I have a word with you?" Lily said quickly while pulling the others to their feet and dragging them away from the guys.

"Why exactly are we loosing?" Madison asked "I heard the guys were good at this game but this is just ridiculous!" she finished while flipping off some guy who was starring at her.

"I agree with Madison, there is something totally wrong here the guys had something to with it! Belle said very agitated as a burst of catcalls came from the guys.

"Well let's go back there and see if we can keep what dignity we have left!" Lily said taking a deep breath and straightening up. They walked back to the guys who were starring at them in awe. They sat back down next to the guys again. As they did James put his hand on Lily's back then rapped his hand around her bra strap pulled back then let go. Lily yelped in pain for a second then turned and slapped James across the face as hard as she could.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" she shouted. James put his hand to his face where she had slapped him there was a big red hand print. Everyone in the room began laughing.

"Hey lets all just call it quits!" Remus said finally noticing Belle and Madison looking murderously at James. Belle picked up a few of the cards and looked at them closely then handed them back to Sirius.

"Those are very nice cards you have there!" she said to him "Nice and jinxed." she said casually. Sirius suddenly looked up at her.

"Why would you say that?" he asked looking away quickly. She grabbed a card out of his hand and pointed to a very tiny inscription on the card that said "Zonko's".

James and Remus backed away quickly from Lily and Madison who were getting to their feet glaring; both of them looked ready to spit fire, but suddenly Belle began laughing the group looked at her puzzled.

"Cut it out girls; your going to make them piss themselves!" she laughed. The other girls smiled at the looks on the guys' faces. The girls began gathering their clothes but the guys kept their distance. The girls started talking to each other as they began to leave.

"What are you looking at" Lily said to a third year boy who had begun to stare as the girls passed. The boy looked away quickly turning a dark shade of red.

"Let's just hurry and get out of here instead of stopping to tell people off for looking at us!" Belle said quickly. "I don't suppose either of you have noticed that its all guys down here have you?" She whispered quietly; Madison nodded.

"I agree lets just get out of here, I don't like being down here half naked." she said.

"AWE, Why not?" Sirius asked stupidly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized he'd said the wrong thing. Belle, Madison, and Lily turned around with looks of pure hatred on their face. Madison reached out and grabbed a wand off the table next to her. She said a quick spell and a second later the shoes that Sirius had been holding were kicking him in every place they could reach.

* * *

**Yay!** **We finally got a new chapter up. Sorry it took so long, we both finally got jobs...at burger king...hahaha...lol anyways. Well have fun...HELLO LONDON! lol sorry i'm a bit hyper...hehe "---Virginia**

**yeah sorry it took so long my fault I dont understand the computer Virginia had to come and post it but hey it all worked out I guess...-----Kassie**


End file.
